My bloody valentine
by O'LochNessie
Summary: "You don't know the half of what i could do to you." He said next to her ear making her freeze at the spot. She looked over her shoulder seeing him standing there with an evil smirk on his face. She had seen that smirk before, also that look in his eyes. "I'll give you a simple choice..." One shot. Turned it into a story. Not a VAMPIRE story! Picture doesn't belong to me
1. The oneshot

**Okay, this is just a one shot for now. Might turn into a story if the reviewers want to. So like you decide if it will be more chapters or not so tell in the reviews and i might work up a new chapter ;) Now this is like my second story at this category and i'm not that good in posting updates but we can hope my other story i have 'two hearts for one' get a chapter update soon. I'm working as hard as i can on it. **

**I did post this because i have had the idea about it in my mind for a few days and i just wanted it on the paper. Hope you'll like reading it as much as i liked writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...**

**I almost forgott, this chapter is inspired by the song 'my bloody valentine' - tara young. This isn't a song fic thought but it is a really good song and i thought it fit to the pairing i just. A little tip for you is to listen to the song while reading the fic, i did it, it work's really good acctually.**

**A little warning that it might be a little rough on in one part, just a warning. **

* * *

The pink hedgehog knew it was stupid of her, that she was up walking that is. It was the midle of the night and not to meantion no moon eaither. But that wasn't what was making this whole idea stupid, the thing making it stupid was that she had been ordered to stay in bed thanks to her head injury. It made it hard to run in the dim light of the night but she had to go, had to see him.

She let out an amounth of air creating a tail of smoke out of her mouth. It was cold, really cold almost freezing but she didn't care much about it even if she only had a blanked around her pink sleeveless shirt and short black shorts. She had nothing on her feet and if she had cared enough to feel the cold she would surely had frozen to dead in that spot... but she didn't, she didn't have time to think of the cold nor her head injury all she was thinking about was him.

She stoped running and looked at the house in front of her. It was dark and kinda far away from the others, but that was how he liked it. He liked to be alone and that she had touched a part of his heart was still a big mysteri for both of them. But mostly her...

She swallowed some saliva before she walked up to the dark oak door. A part of her wanted it to be locked so she would realize he had left like he said he would, but another part of her wanted it to be open so she could spend the night inside instead of having to go the long walk home in this cold.

She slowly walked up to the door and put her hand on the knob, she looked at it for a few minutes not knowing what to do. She wanted so dearly to turn in and walk away, crying that she wasn't strong enough for another goodbye but she couldn't take her hand of the knob. She took a deep breathe as she turned the knob and saw how the door opened slowly.

She gently pushed it open and looked into the dark hallway. There was a layer of dust on the floor showing that nobody had been there for a while. She let out a small sigh as she walked inside the house. She jump as the door closed shut behind her, she froze at her spot waiting for something what she didn't know. Someone standing behind her that would grab her and kill her or something but nothing came as she started to lose the tense in her body.

She walked through the dark hallway till she came to the livingroom, all the furniture was dressed with a white gown over them. It made her kinda angry, she wanted to go right in and remove all of the gowns from the furniture but something stopped her; something that caugh her eye sight at the almsot direct moment she stepped inside the room.

The blanket around her shoulders fell down on the dusty floor, creating a cloud of dust to spred in the air around her. She hardly noticed though, her vission was fixed on that small object lying on the small cofee table in the middle of the room. She slowly walked up to it and picked the beautiful rose up. She looked it over in the dim light and what made it so beautiful was that it was shifted color from the right to the left. From black to pink.

She smelled the beautiful cent from the flower which made her smiled. It reminded her so much about him, that special rose. She could feel the tears burn in her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. She wipped them slowly away, crying wouldn't do any good for her or anybody ells for that mather.

She let out a sigh as she was about to turn when she got that strong feeling that she wasn't alone. That horrible feeling of being watched from behind. She wanted to turn and see who was there with her but something in her mind warned her, a reflex kind of. The human reflew that often came when you where afraid.

She was hardly breathing as she tried to hear the sound of footsteps in the room but to her surprise there was noon. It made her ease a little but not whole.

A pair of strong yet gentel hands was placed on her over arms making her let out a small scream, but it fast died out. She had to much of a headache to scream and she was to afraid.

She was sure that her heart skipped a beat as she took a deep breathe waiting for the person to show himself.

"You like it?" She blinked, she knew that voice it made her want to turn around and hug him to death, but something stopped her. "It made me think of you."

He was so close that she could feel his chin on her shoulder when he talked in her ear. He was talking in mere whisperes but as close as he was it sounded like screams.

"I-it's beautiful." She got out as she looked down on the rose in her hands. "Very beautiful..."

"Not more then you." He turned her around in a strong yet fast move pressed his mouth to hers.

She blinked trying to understand what was happening. Her brain didn't hang on with the speed. She then stopped her gaze from around the room on his eyes, it made her gasp. A pair of blood red eyes stared at her in the kiss. She didn't know what to think, she only knew one person with red eyes and that was him. But he left, he said he would.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked at her green eyes. She didn't know what to do, neither what to say. Her mouth opened many times but nothing came out. She closed it again as she looked at the black hedgehog in front of her, he was looking at her with serious eyes. She knew what he must be thinking seeing her in his house in only Pj's.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" He asked and put a hand on her cheek. "You are freezing."

She looked down on the ground, the only thing she could do was to shake her head and cry. "I-i came looking for you." She finaly got out. "I wanted to know if you really left."

"I did." He said making her look at him, his face genteled a little when he saw her cry. He took a step closer to her and put a gentel arm over her shoulder. "But when i saw you outside i had to see that you where okay."

She blushed a little to her stupid choose to walk out in the cold. But she didn't regret it, she never would regret a decition she made that involved him. "You can't leave me... " She whispered so quiet that she almost couldn't hear herself say it.

"What?" He asked trying to understand what she had said.

"You can't lave me, Shadow." She said and looked him in the eyes. "I need you, more then ever before."

"You know i can't stay." Shadow said and rubbed away a few tears falling from her eyes. "It is for the great of good. It will keep you safe."

Amy's eyes drowned in tears at that moment, she had never been so heartbroken before. Never. "You can't..." She said at the same moment she yawned.

He wrinkled his face a little for her consern. "You need to rest, come on i'll take you to my room." He said and lifted her up bridal stile.

She snuggled into his shoulder while he carried him up the stairs. She loved the warmeth from his body. She loved the feeling when they made contact with each other, it was what had driven them so close. One single touch.

Shadow kicked the door to his bedroom open, not with as much strenght so it would break but enough strenght so it would open. He slowly walked into the room and put Amy gently down on the bed. He didn't wait for her to realized he had put her down before he turned to leave.

"You're staying, right?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You'll be here when i wake up?"

She was sitting on the bed looking at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to go, she needed his warmth. She need him close to her. She couldn't acsept that goodbye. She couldn't and wouldn't.

He didn't answer her only turned his gaze forward and kept walking to the door.

"No, don't leave me..." He looked over his shoulder seeing that she was standing behind him. She had placed her hand on his shoulder and was looking down on the floor. "You can't, i won't alove you to leave."

"I wasn't asking for you're premission." Shadow said and removed her hand. "You'll be much safer without me."

"But not happier." She said and looked up at his eyes. "I need you, you can't leave me now."

It was almost impossible to say no to those pleading eyes she had. But he turned his head and closed his eyes and took a step forward.

"I'm not leting you..." He opened his eyes again to see that Amy now was standing in front of the door, she closed it with a small thud and looked at him. "You can't."

She turned towards him still standing in front of the door. She knew very well that she was no match for his strenght or his speed but she would do what she could to make him stay, she didn't want him to leave. She was pretty sure that he would never hurt her, that he could never hurt her.

"You can't make me." He said coldy.

"I'll do what i can to stop you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

His eyes grew cold, to that cold look he had when they had first meet each other, outside on prison island. She knew how dangerous he was when he was angry or released his true power but she didn't care.

"Move aside." He said with a voice that was like thousand knifes, she looked him in the eyes. She was scared, it wasn't to hard to see but he was leaving and she wouldn't stop him. "You wouldn't want me to hurt you."

"You would never!" She said but it was directed to him, it was directer to herself. She was trying to tell herself that he wasn't the most dangerous man she ever loved.

"You don't know the half of what i could do to you." He said next to her ear making her freeze at the spot. She looked over her shoulder seeing him staning there with an evil smirk on his face.

She had seen that smirk before, also that look in his eyes. When he was like that he wasn't the man she loved, he was someone totally different. He even sounded different even if his voice hadn't changed at all.

He saw her tense as he slowly moved his hands over her arms. He was just playing around at the moment but she was real scared, no that wasn't the right word. She wasn't scared nor afraid of him, it was something he couldn't really say what it was. It was like her fear was fighting her love for him. She couldn't decide which one was the one to listen to.

He locked his hands on her overarms making her let out a small 'ip' sound of some sort. He smirked even more, he had so much power over her... so much power. He looked around his room. He had the upper advantitch. She had come to him, she had known it was dangerous still she had come.

He laughed in her ear. "You really did a smart choice of coming her, little Rose..." He said hoping that she would understand what he meant by it.

She looked over her shoulder into his eyes trying to understand what he was talking about. Then she followed his eyes as he looked over the room. Something in her brain snapped, she was so vulnerable here. There was no one who would hear her if she screamed and no one who could come save her if she was in need of help. Shadow had the upper advantitch. He had the control over her, she could do nothing that could stop him from doing anything.

She gulped, it made him smirk. "Understand that you have no control here." He whispered in her ear, she slowly nodded. She knew, was all he could think. "Still think it was a good idea coming here?"

"I-i don't reg-gret anything..." She said and took a deep breathe waiting for him to say anything.

"Why is that?" He asked as he stroked his hand over her cheek.

"'Cause i know you wouldn't hurt me." She said trying to keep her head high but failed. It wasn't meant for him in reality it was more of a way of telling herself that he was only teasing her.

He laughed a quiet laugh as he moved so he stood right in front of her. He slowly moved his hands down from her over arms and down to her hips. With a jerk he moved her closer to him, so close they where almost pressed against each other. He could hear her heart beat fast as he smiled at her, making her blush but scarring her.

He slowly moved so close that if making only one movement, just moving the hand, there lips would make contact.

"Keep telling yourself that, little Rose." He smirked at the look in her eyes before he pressed his lips against hers.

She was taken aback by the kiss and gasped, giving him an even more control over her. She looked into his dark red eyes as he stared at hers. She felt so lost stil found at the same time. It was like she was free in his control. Like he let her do what she want yet he controled her. She wasn't really sure what it was but she had never felt so traped by one man.

He slowly broke the kiss hearing Amy chip for air and breathe heavily. She stared at him as she took deep breathes, she wasn't sure of what to think about him at that moment, she wasn't sure of what she could think about him at that moment.

"I very glad you came you decided to come here tonight." He said with an evil tone in his voice.

Amy looked him in the eyes. There was something there that she wasn't sure of what it was, amusment? Yeah, it was probably there to but it wasn't what she saw. She saw something ells. What she saw was greed and longing. Her face wrinkled in confusion, as trying to understand what she saw when it klicked to place.

Her eyes grew big and she slowly shock her head. "Y-you wouldn't." She said this time really afraid. "W-would you?"

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "No one can hear you from here..." He smiled as she tensed even more in his arms.

He leaned back and he saw how she shock her head. He wasn't sure if it was her saying no or if she was trying to tell herself that this wasn't real.

"No..." She then whispered. "No, this can't be real." She said and looked him in the eyes. "Please tell this is a dream, that you wouldn't..."

"If you want to believe that, then i'm not going to stop you." He said. "But i can prove reality."

In the move of a second Amy was pinned down under Shadow's strong grip on the bed. She looked at him and then around her on the situation. She was lying under him with him over her on all four. He had a strong grip around her wrists and held then deep down in the madrass next to her head.

"I'll give you a simple choice..." Shadow said making Amy look at him. "You can say yes and i won't hurt you the way you think." He started making Amy let out a sigh of relief but it was fast taken back. "Or..." He leaned close to her face so they where that close again, so close she thought he would kiss her again. "You can say no, but it wouldn't mather."

She stared into his dark eyes as he leaned back giving her time to think of the choice.

'Neither what i chooce, it won't make any difference?' she thought to herself. 'No it will make a difference!'

'How?' A voice in her head asked. 'He will force you if he has to and you can't do anything to change that!'

'But it won't be force if I say yes...' Amy told the voice.

'And you want to say yes?' The voice asked with a voice who said 'you are crazy, you are stupid, i don't think you are sane!'.

'I don't know, but it will be bether then to be forced to.' She argued with the voice. 'Right?'

'Do it you're way...' The voice said and let out a sigh.

Amy looked into Shadow's dark red eyes as he waited for her answer. She moved her hands a little as if asking to get her hands back, a little to her surprise he released both of her hands. She first looked at him surprised but then she shock it off.

She lifter her arms around his neck and leaned up towards him. She gently kissed him and looked at her confused. "It's okay..." She said as she leaned back down on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her and she simply nodded.

He didn't wait more then a few seconds before he went down and kissed her rough yet gently at the same time. She wrapped her arms harder around his neck as he put his hand behind her neck lifting her up a little.

She slowly, real slowly unbuttoned his black shirt as they kissed. He then threw it at the floor as he kissed her deeper. He slowly broke the kiss for air and looked at her. Her eyes glittered in the dark room. He watched as she moved with her hand over his musculer body form.

She had never thought that he was so... muscular. She followed the contours with her finger before she looked up at his face again. He slowly leaned down and kissed her many times as he removed her shirt.

* * *

Amy took a deep breathe as she snuggled closer to her pillow. It was soft, almost to soft. But she didn't go against it, the other way acctually she loved it, the smell, the softness and all about it. She slowly wrapped her arms around the pillow and slowly burried her face in it's softness.

Her eyes flashed open when she felt something wrapp around her waist. She fast sat up, but soon regretted it as she saw that she had nothing on. She fast took the blanket to cover her upper body. Her face changed to a deep red.

A chuckle took her mind of the 'no cloath's' thought and she looked down on what she had thought was her pillow. Her face became a deeper red as she saw who it was.

"Honest, it's nothing i haven't already seen." Shadow told and smiled at her. "You okay?"

She didn't know what to answer as the memories of last night came back to her. She didn't really know what to do about anything, it made her feel dizzy. She had no other choice then to go back on lying with her head on his chest. But she didn't go against it, she slowly lied down again and took a deep breathe. She let go of the blanket when she lied down on his chest.

"I don't know..." She said honest. "My head is a mess."

"You have hurt your head, i'm not surprised." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She said and relaxed.

His chest was strong and warm, she regretted direktly that she had left it just a mintue ago. She closed her eyes and she could feel how he once again put a protecting arm around her waist.

* * *

Shadow watched as she put her cloaths on or if you can call Pj's cloaths.

"You need to go home." He went right onto the subject they had left last night.

"But then you'll leave." She said after she had put on her shirt. "And i'll be all alone."

He stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "You are never alone. You have you're friends remember?"

"But if you're not there..." She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "It wont be the same."

He gently kissed her before he answered. "I promise that i'll come back one day and that day will come sooner then you know."

She looked at him with eyes who said 'promise?' and he nodded and whispered

"Promise."

"Okay, i'm done." Amy said as she let out a sigh. "You can take me home now." They both walked out of the house. "Are you going to drive me home or what?" She asked when they came outside.

"It will go faster if i run." He said and didn't wait for her answer as he took her in his arms and carried her bridal stile. "Hold on."

She fast wrapped her arms around his neck as he started running towards her house. All the time they ran Amy thought of how lonely she would be without him. He was her everything! Okay, she knew that she had said that before but this time someone returned her feelings. She had felt... it didn't go to describe what she had felt when she found out.

The ride went faster then she had thought it did. She had wanted to spend more time with him before he left. He never told when he would be back, it could take days, weeks, months, hell even years! She didn't want to wait that long.

He put her down on the grass next to her house. It looked so different the last night in some way. It was like emptyer in a way and she hadn't even stepped inside.

"Do you regret it?" He asked taking her of off her train of thought.

"What?" She asked confused. "Regret what?"

"Your decition last night." He looked at her, she could see guilt in his eyes.

"No i don't." She said and shock her head smiling.

"I'm sorry i froced you." He looked away.

"You gave me a choice and picked one." She said and walked over ot him so she could see him in the eyes. "It was my decition, you didn't force me at all."

He looked at her for a few minutes before he took her head in his hands and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't regret anything that had with him to do, not one signle thing.

"I have to go..." He said when they broke, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He hadn't realized that she had started to cry during the kiss. "I'll keep my promise. I will come back one day, just wait."

She nodded as he then was walked away, it didn't take long before he started run. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the door. She thought about knocking but then thought that it would be weird, it's her own house. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

She didn't have the time to take even one step as she was attacked by someone again.

"Where have you been!" Amy looked up at the white bat holding her down to the ground. "Everyone have been worried to death over here!"

"Are they here!" She asked with fear.

"No, they left an hour ago." Rouge said as she walked of off Amy and help her up from the floor. "But, were where you?"

"I... I was just taking a walk." She tried but Rouge looked at her with a look that said 'do you think i was born yesterday?'.

"Yeah sure." Rouge said and walked over to the window. "How long does it take to take a walk? And why in the middle of the night?" She said and turned to look out the window. That was when her eyes caught something far away, she then fast looked at Amy in the hallway and back at the object that went farther and farther away. She was back next to Amy dragging her to the kitchen in no time. "Tell me everything!"

"W-what?" Amy asked confused. "About what?"

"About you 'little walk' of course! I'm not stupid, i know you went to his house." Amy was getting kinda anoyed that no one said his name anymore. "Tell me all over a coffe!"

Amy just looked at her surprised but then smiled and nodded. "But you'll have to promise not to tell, they all said i had to stay away from him remember? Well, if they knew what happened last night they would hate me." She mumbled making Rouge even more interested in what had happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i don't know if it came out alright but yeah, you'll tell. Please review and commant please. **


	2. Chapter 1 Prince in shining armor

**Okay, some of you told that you wanted to know more and i'm going to be kind as god for once and honor you're wishes! Don't look so surprised, it is just a few chapter's, or they might be a lot of chapter's sense we have to come to _that _event. I will switch pov's from over and over but it will mostly be from Amy's or Shadow's pov, but not only them. **

**So i had a real hard time thinking this one up so no flame's or of course i'll let you tell your opinion but not to harsh and i'll let you say what you have to say. **

**Okay, as people wanted more chapter's i'm kinda surten that i'm going to have to switch this one to M. I warn people that are really sensitive or under thirteen to read this. It is going to be much drinking, drugs, swearings, violence, blood and might also one another death to. Of course i have not forgotten about the event between Shadow and Amy in the end, a warning that if you want a little more chapter's I might write a more descriptive chapter for the end then and not that short and un explanable. But that would maybe be obvious. So that is why i warn the kids under thirteen to read this but if you do then i'm not responsible for the out comes of it. That i leave to the readers themselfs and there parents! I have warned them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, not the character's, the city, anything. I will own the people who are OC's though but i wont counth them in 'cause many stories have OC's in them, they are kinda needed. **

**Well, here is the long awaited chapter. I really hope you enjoy it... **

* * *

_Amy's pov (Two month's before** that event**)_

I snuggled closer to my pillow and tried to get the annoying sound of the alarm ringing from my pink heartshaped alarmclock ou of my ears. In another attempt to get the sound out of my ear's i put the pillow over my head. It failed, big time. Annoyed i removed the pillow from over my head and looked at the alarmclock.

I easy took it in my hands and turned the alarm off and was about to go back to the beatiful dream i had had. It had been about me and Sonic. We had been on the beach, it was sunset and the sky was a bright shifting color of apricot. The small fluffy clouds had been floathing over the sky like made out of sugar. It had been so perfect, so perfect. I had leaned on his shoulder, now usually he used to either run of or move away a little but he didn't. It made it speciall i thought then, not knowing what was coming. Then he had removed my head from his shoulder gently and i had asked if something was wrong. He had said that something was and he then leaned close to me and started talking about that we had been knowing each other for a long time and I was so caught up in his words that i didn't realize he had taken out a small box out of dark pink velvet. Usually it is a blue box i know but he had know sense the day that we meet that i loved pink. He then took my right hand and held the box in the other, that was when i saw it. I asked what it was unsure of what would be the outcome. He then took a deep breathe and opened the pink velvet box and i could only gasp. In the box was the most beautiful diamond ring i had ever seen; it had orange, blue, green and red small diamonds surrounding a big light pink heart shaped diamond. I looked at the diamond for what had felt like forever when he took it out of the box and held it close to my hand. Then he opened the box and started asking me the most important question in my life. I followed his mouth as he said them "Will you marr..." That, and just that moment when he was about to say the last words my stupid alarm clock had to ruin everything.

My eyes had stopped at the clock's arrowes. The numbers it read was first 8 and then 6. I frowned as i tried to get my brain to work, i'm not going to lie when i say i was half left in the dream then awake. I then looked at the clock with big eyes, 8 and 6? Half past eight? 8.30?

"I'm late!" I screamed as i ran out of bed and dropped the clock on my bed. "Damn, damn, damn!" I mumbled while i ran around my room trying to get my things together.

I went into the bathroom and sent a look at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, talk about the worst bed head i've ever seen. This wouldn't be easy to fix even if i brushed it _and _used a comb. Even if i knew it was hopeless i still picked up my hair brush and started to get the worst knots out of the hair, i did only a few minutes later face defeat and put the brush back down. I walked over to one of the cabinet's and picked out a light pink towel and put it on the toilet lid. I then fast got out of my cloths and then almost ran into the shower.

I kinda carelessly washed and cleaned my hair hoping that it would look better after the shower. I reached out for the towel once i was done ten minutes later. I fast dried my body clean and then put my hair up in a towel turban. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my closet to find something to wear that would fit for the days event.

In the end i ended up in a pair of pink jeans with a white t-shirt with the words 'Love my speedster' on them in a dark magenta glittering. I knew it was a little childish, i wasn't really a child anymore. I was a grown up or eighteen but still, i lived by myself. I had my own job and the best part. I even think that Sonic was actually starting to like me! I mean really like me, like like me. I think it is because i'm more mature now and not some, as other have put it, 'stalking little brat'. I know that i sometimes went over the line but still, i was twelve... or thirteen. Now that i had matured, on the outside, he seemed to have a small interest in me. I also took a black coat over my arm to have if it became cold.

I softly giggled for myself at the thought and jump around in my room like a seven year old girl that just got to know that her crush liked her.

"Wait, i don't have time for this." I then said as i stopped jumping and ran over to the bed to look at the alarm clock. The arrowes was now on 9 and 1, 9.05. "Rouge gonna kill me!"

I ran back into the bathroom and picked out my hairdryer. I then ripped the towel of my hair, that hanged all the way down my shoulders. I took the brush again and started to get my hair to lay down in a normal way. After i while of trying to get it as normal as i could but gave up when i realized that i couldn't get it more normal then it was. I then picked up the hairdryer and started to dry my hair. To my relief it started to look like it usually did when it goed from soaked to dry.

I then put the dryer down and took out the plugg. I left it where it was and said i'd clean it up later. I skoffed the make up down in a ebony black shoulder bag. I took my phone, wallet and other belongings that i would need before i ran down the stairs to the front door. I looked through another closet and took out a pair of high healed shoes with white bands and made out of light brown wood. I fast put them on and looked myself in the mirror one last time before i grabbed my key's and walked out of the house. I checked so i had locked the door before i walked over to the white volvo.

I sat in the car and placed my bag in the passager seat before i started the car. I took on my seatbelt and took up my phone from the bag. I also got up a pair of headseat. I put one of them in my ear as i looked over my contacts till i found the number i was looking for. The long wait before the tone rang in the ears showed that it rang. I let out a sigh as i placed the phone on a safe place so i could drive and talk at the same time.

"Okay Amy, this is ridiculous." A voice on the other said of the line said when the person picked up. "Where are you? I've been waiting here for almost half an hour."

"I'm so sorry, Rouge, i really am." I said while driving. "I overslept and didn't gott up at the right time, it is all my fault."

"I have been sitting here for ten minutes considering if i should fly over to your house to see if you where even alive." Rouge said with an annoyed voice. "I'm already on my third cup of milkshake!"

"You drinking milkshake? Wow, i totally missed somthing." I said and smiled to my own small joke.

"It isn't funny, you owe me six dollar." She told and i could clearly hear the sound of her drinking something on the other side.

"I thought you where on a diet? And why am i obliged you to five dollars?" I asked confused.

"One, I had to do something while i waited for you and the milkshake lookd to tasty on the pictures. Second, they cost two dollar each." She sounded proud at the last statement.

I let out a sigh of defeat. She had me on that one, it was kinda my fault that i hadn't been in time but hey! That stupid alarm cloak woke me up in the middle of my dream. "I'll do it this way, i promise to be there as fast as i can and then i'll pay for the sweets. Will that make up for it?"

She made a smacking sound with her mouth and it was clear to tell that she was pretending to think it over. "I guess that will make up for it." Rouge said as i hear a slurp-ish sound. "Okay say that you owe me eight dollars. Hang on a minute."

I heard how she put the phone down a table and shouted for a waitor. I wasn't sure what she ordered but it might be another milkshake. "I'll see you in a minute, Rouge."

"See ya girl and remember! Don't. Be. Late." Rouge said after she had picked up her phone.

There was a biping sound on the other end of the line for a while till it died out completely. I took the headphone out of my ear and placed it next to the phone. I watched the streats to find a place close to the coffe place that Rouge had simply picked as our regular meating spot, except my house. After a while i got use to her breaking into my house to meet me on the days. First it had been annoying in a way but after a while we became really close and i started to make breakfast for two when i woke up before she had come. It was that at my seventeenth birthday i had decided that coming to my house all the time wasn't really a good idea and let her then pick another place that we could hang out on. She had first picked a lot of sport bars or other to adults places. Even if i was under ager then i still looked older then i was when Rouge was done with me. It didn't work out very well sense i couldn't drink and i fast got bored in the places sense Rouge knew everybody. That's when she picked that soft and beautiful, not to popular coffe place she had passed one day. After that it became our regular hang out.

I parked the car on an empty parking lot and walked out of the car. I locked it and started walking towards the coffe around the next corner. As i had expected Rouge was sitting at our regular table and was drinking what looked to be a blueberry milkshake. I thought she hated blueberry?

"Hey Rouge, sorry i'm late." I said as i sat down on one of the chairs. "Is that blueberry?"

She nodded as she took a sip from it. "I've tried the other three already and this was the only one left." Rouge made a small disqusted face and then looked at the shake. "But it isn't very tasty thought, you can take it."

She pushed it over ot me but i pushed it away. "Nea, i'm not really that into blueberry." I said as i then looked at her again.

"I thought blueberry was Sonic's favorite of all the berries..." She started and i fast grabbed the shake and tasted it.

"I think i'll take it anyway." I said while drinking through the straw.

She laughed as she then took a deep breathe. "I have to tell you something." I nodded for her to start. Rouge took a deep breathe and moved a string of snow white hair away from her eyes and put it so it layed behind her ear. "To night I have a date." She said excited.

I almost spat the milkshake out as she said that. "What! Whit who?" I said surprised. It is not that i think that Rouge couldn't get a date, she was well formed with both curves and big breast. She always looked fantastic and always knew what was perfect to make you look fabulous. It was just that she had a _kicking _attitude to those who thought they could boss her around and she isn't someone to play with. She might be pretty but she is never the damsel in distress, only when she gets locked in while stealing a juwel or a diamond, it have only happen three to four times though.

"With Knucki..." Rouge said smiling with closed eyes.

Okay, this time i actually spat out the milkshake. Luckely for me there was no one hit by it. "But you two fight all the time!" I said and looked at her with big eyes. She was looking at the ground and the two chairs next to our table, they where drained in blueberry milkshake.

"I know but doesn't every one fight sometime?" Rouge decided to play girly and played a little with that string of hair who never wanted to stay put on one place. "And by the way, we always get along sooner or later."

"Yeah after you destroyed half the forest or two of three of the city." I said to the white bat who dropped the string of hair who had curled up after how hard she had rolled and played with it with her finger.

"That was then, we have actually gotten along pretty well these past days." The white bats light red lips formed to a big smile. "I actually think that there is starting something between us."

"Then don't ruin it by going on a date..." I mumbled to her, but hoped she didn't hear it. "When and where is this _date_ going to take place?"

Rouge tilted her head to the right as she thought a little. "We haven't really decided anything yet, but i'm sure it is going to be something like the park or maybe a dinner."

"It doesn't really sound like Knuckles to me." I said as i looked down on the menu laying on the table. "A wrestling match is more him."

"I'm sure he will think of something, but if he haven't then i do have something in planed." Rouge gave a smug smile that made me move away a little.

"I hope your not thinking about taking him to bar to get him drunk..." I stopped, i didn't want to think of the result of that disaster.

She putted her mouth a little. "Of course not." She looked down on the meny on her place of the table next to me.

"Oij, oij." I thought and put my hand to forehead.

I let out a sigh as i goed back to the menu, there was so much to pick but Rouge and i knew how almost all of them tasted so it wasn't that hard to pic.

"I think i take the Lime pie." Rouge said and pushed her meny away. "And a latte, how about you?"

I scrolled the menu over trying to find something that sounded tasty but gave up. "I think I'll also take the Lime pie plus a latte too."

"Good." Rouge said as she turned around to find a waitor or waitress. "Hey, Arnold!" She shouted over the place making a male waitor look at her. She smiled at him and winked for him to come closer.

"What can i do for the ladies this time?" He asked and looked at us.

"Two lime pie's and two latte's." Rouge said and winked with her eyelashes. "The latte is kinda expensive, would you mind to half the price for me, please?"

The waitor blushed as Rouge leaned closer to him. "Why of course, Miss Bat... I mean Rouge." He blushed even more as he turned to walk away. Rouge smiling victorious.

"How long are you going to keep on playing with the poor mans feelings, Rouge?" I asked as Rouge sat back normal in her chair. "He obviously have strong feelings for you."

"So? It never hurts save some money ain't it?" Rouge said and made an innocent look.

I let out a sigh. "What ever you say, hun, what ever you say..." I put my head in my left hand as we waited for our orders to come.

It didn't take more then mere minutes before Arnold came back with our orders on a black plastic plate. Rouge smiled a seductive smile as Arnold watch over his shoulder while he walked away. She winked a little to him and winked her long eyelashes making him blush and run into one of the tables.

"Okay, how do you do it?" I asked and put my spone down after a while of silence eating Lime pie.

"Do what?" Rouge said and held a spone of pie close to her mouth. I knew that she knew what i meant that she only played innocent, not knowing what i was talking about.

"Do what you do!" I said as i placed the spone next to the plate of pie. "Seduce people."

She shrugged and took the pie in her mouth. "I don't know." She swallowed the bite. "I guess i always have had it in me."

I raised my eyebrows at her before i shook my head at her answer. "Even i can't understand you, Rouge."

"Many don't." Rouge said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

We were inturupted by my phone singing the words to 'Cinderella' by Tata young. I wasn't really a big fan of her but her songs was kinda good and it was Rouge who had showed it to me.

"Excuse me." I said as i answered the call. "Hallo?"

"Hi Ames, it's me..." That fantastic voice on the other line of the phone said.

I could see Rouge lift an eyebrow at me and i realized that i must have done one of those 'omg it's him' - faces again, 'cause she then shook her head and went back to her pie.

"Hi Sonic, how are you?" I said with a little too much anticipation.

"Nja, nothing really. Self?" He asked softly.

"I'm at the coffe with Rouge, you know just talking like we use to do." I said and put my elbow down on the table. "Why you wonder?"

"I just thought that we..." Sonic started but i cut him of directly at the word 'we'.

"Yes, of course we can!" I said and stood up.

Rouge gaze looked at me confused with a look who said 'tell me or i'll strangle you soon!'.

"You sure, i thought you where with Rouge?" He asked to be certain that he didn't inturuped anything.

"We are just about to part actually and i'm free for the rest of the day, so..." I waited for him to continue.

"Good, then maybe you should like to come over rigth now?" Sonic asked into the phone.

"Of course i would, i'll be there in five short." I said with a big smile placed on my lips.

"See ya soon, Ames." Sonic said as he ended the call.

"See ya soon..." I said even if he couldn't hear me. I sat down and took a deep breathe and then let out a big sigh of clear happiness.

Rouge fast snapped her fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention. "So, was it mister golden boy?" She asked with her head in her hands resting on the table.

"Wha...?" I started but then realised who she was refering to. "O, yeah, I'm really sorry Rouge but i have to go. I hope it won't hurt you." I bit the bottom of my lip and felt really bad about leaving her just like that, when i had been late to.

"No, you go girl. I know how important he is to you." Rouge said and stood up. "I have to call Knucki about our date anyway's."

"No hard feelings?" I tried anyway.

"No, i'm fine." Rouge said and put her hands on my shoulders. "Amy, you go. I'm going to be fine and on top of that i'll pay."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rouge."

"Don't meantion it, but just a tip." She said as i had turned to walk away, making me look over my shoulder at her. "Put some make up one, it will be cuter."

I smiled and waved as i pulled my shoulder bag on my shoulder and started to walk towards my car. I sat in the drivers seat and took out my mascara from my bag. I then looked for a small mirror and soon fished it up from the bag too. It only took a mere second to put on the mascara on both of my eyes, before i put it back in the bag and fished up a dark brown eyeliner. When i was proud of the reslut i put it all back in the bag and took a deep breathe as i started the car. I threw my bag at the passager seat again and took on my seat belt before i drove away for Sonic's house.

* * *

I drove up next to Sonic's house and parked the car. My heart was beating so fast that i was almost sure that it would jump right out of my chest and run away.

"Okay Amy, calm down." I told myself. "It is just friends who vissit friends. Nothing big."

I reached for my bag and picket up my small mirror and then a lip gloss with the taste of strawberry. I slowly took some on my lips, trying to decide what was too much or too little. It was so hard! I wasn't Rouge who did fit in both to little and to much of almost everything, she did always get all the guy's.

After a while of thinking i decided that i had been childish enough and opened the door and stepped outside. I fixed my hair so a little even if i was sure that it didn't need to be fixed. I took in that deep breathe and then walked up to the front door. I slowly raised my hand to knock when the door opened.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said with a big smile on his lips, but that was kinda usual for him. I looked at him a little confused in the start before i took down my hand. "I saw you coming through the window."

I blushed at how childish i had been just a minute ago. "I... ehe... i just..." I tried but i couldn't come up with anything to actually say that would explain my childish actions.

"It's okay Ames, you look perfect." He said making me blush even more as he moved a little from the side. "Come in."

"Thanks." I said as i stepped inside the house.

I was about to take of my shoes when Sonic inturupted me. "Don't, there is no need to take your shoes of. I don't either, just keep them on."

I looked at him and then stood up straight again as he showed me into the kitchen. A beautiful cent filled the house, i wasn't sure of what it was just that it smelled great.

"What is that smell?" I asked as i stepped inside of the kitchen.

"Cupcakes." He said and pointed at the table.

I looked at the table and saw a plate with cupcakes in a small pyramid. "They look tasty." I said as i walked up to the cupcake pyramid. "I didn't know that you could cook, Sonic."

"Let just say that my sister was here a while and then she had them with her. They are home baked and taste really good." He said and picked the cupcake on top of all the others. "Pick one."

I looked at him for a few seconds then i reached for a cupcake. I slowly and carefully lifted it up, like it would fall apart in my bare hands. I slowly took a smal bite as the taste of a mix of strawberry and blueberry filled my mouth. "Mmm... They are amasing!" I said as i took another bite out of the cupcake.

Sonic smiled and took a bite himself. "My sister likes to cook and we are kinda close so, yeah. She likes to come and visit me."

"Next time you see her, can you tell her that she must give me the recipe on these." I said and swallowed the last bit of the cupcake.

He laughed and when i looked at him it was like the world went in slowmotion. "I will be sure to tell her that." Sonic then looked at me. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

My eyes widened. '_Did he just... ask if i... wanted to see... a movie?_' My mind asked surprised. "I would love to!"

He showed me into the livingroom even if i had been there hundred of times before. "You can pick one." He said and showed me all of the movies.

"Which one should i pick?" I asked myself and tried to be as mature as possible and not pick the first romantic movie i saw. "Eee... What do you want to see?"

"It's okay, Ames, you pick." He said and showed his hand over the movies. "Any movie you want."

"Any movie?" I asked and eyed him.

"Yes, any movie."

"I take this one!" I said and dived straight for the romantic movie i had had my eyes on ever sense he showed me to pick a movie. I then realised i was acting like a child diving for candy. "If you'd like of course..."

He took the movie out of my hands and looked at it and shrugged. "It works, it ain't that bad." He said and starting to fix with the video player.

"I can take another one if you'd like." I said as i sat down on the couch. "We don't have to see this movie if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, it's fine. I promise." He said as he the tv started the movie. He then fast paused it. "You want some popcorn?"

"I would love that." I said and stood up to help him but he showed me down on the couch again.

"I think i can fix popcorn myself." Sonic said as i smiled at him as he went back to the kitchen.

I took a deep breathe as he left the room. Now don't get me wrong, i wasn't glad that he left it was just... He was so different from how he usually was when i was around, okay he didn't run away any more like he did before but then, we had only been kids. Now we where grown ups and he was acting like he was going to face the problems right that afternoon.

I looked around the room as he came back with a bowl ful of popcorn. He placed in his lap as he then started the movie.

* * *

I yawned slowly as i was resting my head on his shoulder. The movie was over, it had been over for hours now and still we had both been left in the sofa like that when the movie stopped. Not bothering to move Sonic had put on a normal tv channel. I wasn't really paying attention to the tv, i was more amazed that i was leaning on his shoulder without him moving away.

I yawned once more and closed my eyes a little and took a deep breathe after it.

"You look tired, Ames." Sonic said and looked at me. "Maybe i should take you home."

"No, i'm fine thank you." I said as i sat up from his shoulder, i kinda fast regretted it but i didn't show it though. "I have my car here, i'll just drive home. It ain't that far."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me with what looked to be disbeliefe in his eyes. "I don't think you should drive home, you look really tired. It could be dangerous."

He was right about two things. One, i was tired as death and two, i shouldn't drive home, but i didn't want to cause him more truble. Once again don't get me wrong!

"No, i'll survive. Like i said it ain't that far away." '_I hope_' i mentally added. I didn't know how far it was between my and Sonic's house but i knew it was a good way's driving.

I stood up and swallowed a yawn so it wouldn't come up. "I think i should leave before it gets to late."

Sonic stood up from the sofa and followed me to the door. I took my coat from one of the hocks and put it on. I was sure it was kinda cold ouside at that time at night.

"Drive safe." He said as he kissed my forehead which made me blush so much i thought that my fur went from pink to red.

"I'll call you tomorrow so you know i'm safe." I said and hugged him goodbye. I'm not gonna lie, i really liked that he gave the attention he gave. "Bye."

I walked out of his house and he watched me from the door as i went to my car. I sat inside and started the car, i waved one last time to the blue hedgehog in the door opening before i drove of into the black night.

* * *

I drove on the highway, the lamps where badly lit and many of them where out. I took a deep breathe as i looked on the streets around me. There was no other car there then me, no other car then mine driving this late.

Okay, it is not like i'm afraid of the dark or anything, but i totally freaked out when my car just stopped in the middle of the road.

"What the...!" I almost screamed as i looked at the panel and saw that i was out of gas. "O great!"

I reached for the phone in my bag. I looked over my contacts to see who i should call, Rouge or Sonic? Hm, i picked Rouge number. She was probably, hopefuly home from her date by now.

The biping sound rang for a while before she picked up, and guess what the first think i heard when i answered was. "Okay, shut up Knuckle-head it's Amy."

"I'm not disturbing anything am i?" I asked confused at her sentance.

"O'no, nothing except an annoying echida." She said and i could hear how she smiled in the phone. "Why are you calling, I though you where with Sonic?"

"I am or was." I said. "I'm on my way home and my car stopped. I think i'm out of gas."

"That's not good, you want me to pick you up?" She asked consurned.

"No, i just wonder if you could call someone that could come here to take me home." I said and yawned. "I'm really tired and by morning there will be full of car's here."

"Okay, i'll ca..." The line went dead.

"Hallo?" I tried. "Rouge, you there?" I took my phone from the ear and looked at it. "O great, no batteri..." I muttered and threw the phone into the bag.

What was i supposed to do now? Just sit here and wait? For who? I didn't know who was coming to pick me up, nor when or how long it would take them too.

A sudden bright light caught my eye making me turn around, seeing a black van drive up next to my white volvo. The window was rolled down on the car and i could easy hear what they said even if i had my window up.

"Hey baby, need some help?" A bulldog asked and raised his eyebrows.

"No not really, i'm just waiting for someone." I said as i also rolled down my window so he would hear what i said. "I'm fine, thank you anyway."

"Nonsense, a pretty girl like you? Waiting? Don't joke with me, me and my pals can help you home." He said and smiled.

"No thank you, i've already called for help." I said as i was about to roll my window up.

"Wow wow, wait a minute now honey. Why so drastic, who knows when your help will be here?" The bulldog asked. "It could take a while."

I stopped with what i did and looked at him. He was right about that. It could take a while, but if she called Sonic then there would be no need to wait. "I'm fine with it, i'm sure she's calling my... ehe... boyfriend in a way." I tried and hope he would get what i said.

"You have a boyfriend i would have realized with your pretty face." I blushed and looked away.

"He's not my boyfriend boyfriend, just a boy and a friend." I said as i looked away to hide my blushing face.

"Come on, we'll drive you home and leave a note that your safe in your car." The bulldog said as he opened the door to his car.

"Not really nessecery." I said as i kept on rolling up the window this time. "I'll rather wait, but thank you i really appreciate your kindness."

"No need to thank me..." He said and then added. "...yet."

I looked at him confused as he walked out of his car and over to mine. I fast rolled the window up and was just about to lock the door as he opened it.

"Come on, baby, were not dangerous." He said as he literally carried me out of my car.

"No!" I screamed and started to kicking wild with my legs and arms. "Let go of me!"

"O where only taking you home, pinky." He smirked and scarred the crap out of me. "We're going to be _nice_."

I froze at the word. Okay, now i was more freaked then ever before in my entire life! I started to kick wildly again and hoped and prayed that the one who was coming to pick me up was coming soon.

"Stop kicking!" He said and hit me in the face. I screamed at the pain as my legs crumbled under me, the only thing holding me up was him.

I blinked and held my hand over my cheek and eye. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He smiled and raised his fist again and i could only close my eyes hoping that it would be over fast. I didn't have the strength to fight, i was both to tired and i didn't know hove to fight. I would use my hammer of course but at that moment i couldn't think straight.

The hit i was waiting for never came, making me peek my eyes open by a little. That was when i noticed that i was sitting on the asphalt, the bulldog was lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away. I opened my eyes whole as i saw that there was more then one guy in the van. They had all come out when there friend had fallen unconscious on the ground.

I saw how they one by one fell to the ground unconscious too. I didn't know what to think, i couldn't see any one who could have fought them and they had fallen like they had been beaten badly.

"You okay?" An emotionless voice said walking up to me.

I tried to find who was talking but all of the lamps had stopped working and the person talking was well hiden in the dark. I nodded slowly. "Y-yes, i-i thin-nk so." I got out.

I could feel a pair of strong arms pick me up from the ground. "I'll take you home." He said and i could feel how he was about to start walking.

"W-wait..." I said and the looked at my car. "Wh-hat abo-out my stu-uff?" I asked.

"The police is on there way here, your _stuff _will be delievered to your house by tomorrow." He said and started walking.

"How did you k-know where i was?" I asked a little confused, he had come so fast to my help. Almost as fast as Sonic but my brain had by now finally worked out that the person holding me wasn't Sonic.

"Rouge called me." He said simple.

"Rouge?" I said and looked up at his face trying to see his eyes. "Rouge the bat?"

He looked down on me and i gasped as i was meet by a pair of dark blood red eyes. "Yes, Rouge the bat." He said and looked up again. "Hold on tight."

I took a strong grip around his neck as he started to run. I could literally see the wind fly us by as he ran. '_He must be as fast as Sonic!_' I thought as i saw the landscape fly by. I had never been to this speed before, it was so fast! It was so refreashing to feel the wind through your hair and fur. I loved in!

By some reason i snuggled closer to my saviour's chest and let out a tired sigh.

* * *

_Rouge's pov (That night)_

I was phasing through her livingroom. God, i was worried! What if something happened? What if he didn't pick her up at all? The call had ended in the middle of my sentence and i didn't know what to do except to panic at that moment. I had told that knuckle-head that i had to go and had flyed away before he had the chance to say anything about it.

As i was flying I called the first one i could think of. Of course, he was crumpy that i called in the middle of the night but how much did i cared about that. After a real argument he had said that he was going to pick her up. The thing was that i didn't know where she was exactly, only that she was on her way home from Sonic and i knew that she had to drive on the highway to come home. So i told him to check the highway for any white volvo.

I stopped phasing as i heard the front door open and footsteps in the hallway. I ran out to the hall and saw Shadow holding Amy in bridal stile. "You found her!" I said and ran over to them both. Amy was sleeping peacefuly curled up in his arms. She looked as if she did fit so good there. "What happened?" I said when i saw her hurt right cheek and eye.

"She was attacked." Shadow said as he walked past me.

"Attacked! By who?" I said and ran after him. "She's not hurt anywhere else, right?"

"Not what i know." Shadow walked up the stears to the second floor of her house. I just stood down there angry that he didn't stop while i talked to him. I flyed after him up the stears.

"Who was the attackers?" I asked as i landed at the top of the stears stoping him from going any further.

"Some guy's who thought they could do what ever they liked." He said as he nicked his head to the side. "Move."

I moved i little to the side leting him go over to her room. It wasn't that hard to know which one it was, the door had the name Amy with cursive letters on it. I opened the door as he walked inside the room and put her down on her bed.

"Why did you call me to pick her up?" Shadow asked as he looked at the sleeping pink hedgehog. "You could just have called her _boyfriend_."

"You was the first i could think of and i kinda paniced when the line went dead." I said and walked up next to him. "Now out!"

"What?" He asked confused and a bit surprised.

"You heard me. Out!" I said and started to push him out of the room. "I need to get her out of those cloaths and then wash away the make up. And by the way, i don't think she would appreciate it if you saw her in underwear."

Shadow turned his head away from me as he started walking out of the room. But i'm sure i saw him blushing. I smiled, i was going to tease him about that later. I closed the door after him and took a deep breathe as i walked into her bathroom. I found the makeup removal and some round cotton paper. I then returned to Amy in her room and started to clean of her make up. Her eye looked even worse without make up then with. I slowly shook my head and then removed her lipstick.

I put the makeup removal aside as i got Amy out of her top. I threw it aside on the floor and thought i would put it in the cleaner later when i saw a big blue purple bruise on her right side, right between her breast and hip.

"And he said she didn't have any other bruises." I said angry as i felt the anger boil inside. "Shadow!"

I heard the steps in the stears and then outside the door before it opened. "What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"What the hell is that?" I said and pointed at Amy's bruise. Okay, i didn't really think straight there okay, i didn't really think that she was only in her bra and pants at the moment so... "I thought you said she didn't have any other bruises!"

He looked at Amy at the bed and then fast looked away. This time unable to hide that he blushed. "If that is what you wanted me to look at i rather go back down stears." He said and was about to turn.

'_What is he talking about?_' I thought at first and then looked back at Amy and realised what he was refering to. "Not her bra idiot, her bruise!" I said.

He let out a sigh as he walked up next to me. "You know you're dead if she finds out you let me see her in a bra." He said with closed eyes.

"What she don't know, doesn't hurt her." I said and shrugged what he just said of. "Now where the hell did she get that bruise?"

"I don't know, maybe when the guy dropped her on the ground." He said and shrugged.

"You let him drop her on the ground? On asphalt?" I said furious and let my fist colide with his head.

"What the hell was that for!" He said rubbing his head.

"Idiot." I said. "Now out, it's enough seeing her in bra." I then turned to him with a smug smile. "If you don't want to see her in just underwear that is..."

"I'm gone." He said and was gone in a second with the door closed.

I looked at the place he had dissapeard before i removed Amy's pants to. I then turned to looked under her bed where Amy said she had a first aid kit. I picked it up and first cleaned the big bruise on her side then the right side of her face. Then i wrapped her right eye and cheek in bandage and the same with her side.

When i was happy with the resoult i went looking for something she could sleep in. I walked up to her wardrobe and looked for a t-shirt or something soft that wouldn't hurt sleeping in. I found a black t-shirt, to my surprise, with the word's '_i want you_' on them.

"Where did she get..." I started before i remembered it was my birthday gift to her eighteenth birdday. I wonder if she have wore it yet? Well, bether late then never.

I walked over to Amy and slowly and gently pulled the t-shirt over her head before i tucked her in in her sleep. I then turned off the lamp and pushed the first aid kit back under the bed and throwed away the round cotton paper in the trash can. I then gave a last look at her before I left her room and closed the door.

I walked down the stears and into the living room, seeing Shadow resting on the sofa. I had that good feeling that i wanted to tease a little with him and walked over to him with a big smile. "Hey Shaddy, thinking Amy? In just a bra?"

"Shut up, Rouge!" He said and opened his eyes and glared at me. "And i've told you... DON'T CALL ME SHADDY!"

"Shs... You wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty up there, would you?" I asked and pointed at the roof.

Shadow growled at me and sat up in the couch. "So i did what you wanted me to, i'll leave." He stood up and started walking towards the front door.

"O'no, you're staying." I said and smiled. "I think Amy would like to thank her prince in shining armor."

I could see how he grew more and more angry. "Tell her i said 'your welcome'." He said before he ran out the door in less then a second.

I smiled and yawned as i walked back up the stears. I kinda had my own room in Amy's house. I knew that i always was welcome and that was why she gave me the guest room. I could design it how ever i wanted, she even payed for some of the furnitures in the room. Even if i had told her not to.

I yawned as i walked into my room, in her house, and took of my cloaths and lowered the light. I then walked over to the bed and tucked myself in under the blanket. I feel asleep almost emmediately.

* * *

**So, i know many of you wanted a second chapter and here it is. The beginning to the story of the beauty and the beast ;) So i tried to make it as good as i could, i really hope i didn't dissapoint you all. This was the hardest and longest chapter i have ever been writing sense i started writing fanfic's. **

**So it is mostly Amy's pov, i know but i thought that it would be more interessting sense it is the first chapter. In the end I was drawn to make it Shadow's pov, but instead I made it Rouge's pov. Well, i think it didn't really make any differense but you tell. **

**I'm really happy that you who reviewed wanted more out of this one-shot, now story :D Well, i just hope i will be able to keep it up and remember to write the chapter's. And please don't hesitate to give me any idea's that you want any chapter to be, then just pm me about it and i'll tell it was your idea in the intro (the big text) at the top. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed it and please review and comment, it make's me going on with the chapters. **


	3. Chapter 2 To close!

**Believe it or not but i made a second chapter :D But don't get to jumpy, please, then i might just puke. Now i hope you enjoyed the last chapter and i'm thankful to you who have reviewed and told your opinion. I hope i didn't make you disspointed with the last chapter. **

**What did you think about 'my prince in shining armor'? If you know who i am refering to. Wasn't he just to kind to his beautiful princess. Haha... now hope you're enjoying another chapter of 'My Bloody Valentine'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly... But i would have nothing against owning the prince in the shining armor! He could save me when ever he would like...**

**Now hope you enjoy :D **

**Oij, i almost forgot to meantion that there might be a little violence in this chapter, not sure though. Might be... And maybe some romance? Or i don't know if you could call it romance but still hope i didn't tell to much. A tip just forget what you just read and all will be fine.**

**I also change the thing i said i the last chapter. I'm not good at making guy's pov's so it might be more of Amy's pov's instead of more Amy and Shadow's pov's. Just telling ya know. **

* * *

_Amy's pov (The morning after the attack(and Shadow seeing her in only a bra)_

I yawned as i rubbed my eyes. '_Wait?_' I thought as i touched my right eye and then my cheek. They where wrapped with bandage, kinda tight but not that tight. I looked over the room and saw that i was home, i only saw with my left eye as my other was cowered.

"What happened?" I asked out to no one.

"You where attacked on your way home from Sonic." I turned towards the door and saw Rouge come in with a tray with breakfast. "Here, you need to eat."

"I can't remember a thing..." I mumbled as I looked down on the blanket.

"What do you remember?" Rouge sat the tray of food in front of me and then sat down herself on the left side of my bed.

"I do remember that i was driving home and that the car stopped. I also remember someone hitting me in the head or face, which should explain the bandage." I said and pointed at my wrapped eye. "I also remember someone carring me- Fast, but that's all."

I looked at Rouge, she was smiling. She then looked at me like i had caugh her stealing cookie's. "What?" She asked a little unconfortable at me looking at her.

"Who was it?" I asked. I wanted to know who i would thank for my life. "Please, tell me Rouge!"

She turned away and looked at something on the wall. "I think you should wait before knowing who saved you." She said with serious voice.

"Why?" I asked as a thing hit me. The person who saved me was really fast, it must have been Sonic. "It was Sonic wasn't it?" I moved the tray away from the bed and moved to sit next to Rouge when my side started to hurt. I winshed at the pain and held my side.

"Easy!" Rouge said and turned to me. "You should stay in bed today." She said as she held my shoulders.

I looked at her a minute before i looked down on my body. I had the black t-shirt Rouge had given me in birthday present this year. I slowly liften the right side of the t-shirt only to reveal more bandage. I looked back up at Rouge.

"You have to tell me what happened!" I said and walked out of bed, thought my side hurt i tried my best to ignore it. I didn't have time to think about bruises.

I walked towards the door but my legs crumbled under me and I fell to the floor. "Amy!" Rouge ran over to my side and helped me up. "I said that you should stay in bed." She argued as she helped me stand up.

"I don't have time to stay in bed, it is just a small bruise..." I started but was cut off by Rouge.

"A small bruise? That bruise is the size of you alarm clock!" She almost scream in my face making me move back a little.

"Is it that bad?" I said in dissbelief. Okay, i was not going to call Rouge a liar, but she do over react a lot. "Rouge, i'm sure i'll be fine in no time."

She glared at me with the most creepy look i had ever seen. "Don't think you'll get rid of me that easy..." It felt like i crumbled down to a small child and cried telling a small 'okay'. "Good, come on i'll help you downstairs."

Rouge help me get down the stairs and into my kitchen with me only half damaged, or well, i was alive at least. Rouge sat me down on one of the chairs. "You better call Soinc."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He called around ten and wondered if you where okay." Rouge said handing me the phone. "He said that you never called him telling that you where home."

I widened my eyes. "I was supposed to do that in the morning!" I said and then looked at her. "What is the clock by the way?"

"12.37" She said and pointed at the cloack on the wall. "You have been sleeping for hours sense you came home."

"I don't remember coming home." I looked at her confused. "Who took me home?"

"Your prince in shining armor." Rouge said with a loving smile as she took a seat next to me and rested her head in her right hand.

"Rouge please tell me who it was? I asked before if it was Sonic, you never answered." I said and she shook her head a no.

Well, it kinda made sense that it wasn't Sonic, 'cause if it had been him then he would have stayed the night to see if i was okay. I let out a sigh as i dialed his number on my home phone. It didn't take more then a second for him to pick up.

"Hello? Amy, you okay?" He said in a worried voice. "Rouge said you where hurt on your way home, what happened! I told you not to..."

"Sonic, calm down. I'm fine thank you and i'm not sure what really happened." I said as i rubbed the back of my head. "I can't remember much about it, i was hit in the face and the car stopped and well... yeah that's kinda it."

"You where out of gas." Rouge whispered to me from my side.

"Okay, but your not serously hurt right?" Sonic said. "You want me to come over? I'll be there in a flash."

"I really appreciate that you care so much, Sonic, but i'm fine. It's just some bruises and i'm sure my memories from last night will come back soon." I smiled to the phone. "I'm going to be fine."

"You sure, you don't want me to come over?" He asked again. It was clear that he really was worried for my health.

"Mmhmm..." I said and shook my head to the phone. I so wanted him to come, but i had to talk to Rouge about this _prince in shining armour_. "I'm sure."

"Okay, if you need something i'm just a call away okay?"

"Okay, by the way i have to talk to Rouge about something." I said and eyed Rouge and she fast looked away. "I'll call you tonight to give you a chek up on how i feel, okay?"

"Okay, remember... " He said again. "Only a call away."

"Bye, Sonic." I said as i ended the call and turned to Rouge as i put the phone down. "Okay Rouge, who is he?"

"Amy, i really think..." She started but i held up my hand for her to stop.

"Rouge, i want to know who i am supposed to thank for my life! I'm not going to go around thinking that he just think i'm ungrateful." I said as i put my hand down.

Rouge let out a sigh of defeat and looked up at me. She took a deep breathe as she then said "Shadow says your welcome." She said simply.

I first didn't understand what she was talking about, why would Shadow say 'your welcome'? It took a while for my hurt brain to get the piece together. I widened my eyes in shock. "Shadow says... your... welcome?" I asked with a shock in my voice who didn't seem to want to disappear.

Rouge nodded as an answer and i drew my hand through my hair. I looked down on the table and then back at Rouge. "How did he know where i was?" I looked at her as she fast held up her hands in an atempt to protect herself.

"I paniced when your call died and he was the first one i could think of!" She said with big eyes. "I was going to call Sonic if i had been able to think straight but i got worried about you and when Shadow came here with you hurt... Well, i just thought it was good that i called him instead."

I looked back down on the table and let out a sigh. "I guess your right, i do remember going really fast and those two are the only one that is that fast as i remember him running." But i looked back up at Rouge again. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get him to pick me up?"

"I argued with him for a while till he agreed to it." She smiled as if she had done something impossible and she kinda had to. It was hard to get Shadow to listen to anyone, ecpesially after what happened when he was under Dr Eggman's control.

"Well, he did save me." I mumbled. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know, maybe at his house or out running. I don't really know what he likes to do in all the freetime he has." Rouge said and shrugged. "Maybe just hope you'll run into him somewhere and the you can thank him."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Rouge." I said and took a deep breathe. "It is Shadow after all, he isn't the social type."

"You're right." She said and mumbled something i couldn't hear. "I can get him to come over here so you could thank him, i'm sure you guy's would get along real good!"

"Yeah, sure we would." I said with the voice full of sarcasm and rolled my eyes. "We are so totally different, so un alike!"

"O'come on, it is just like hanging out with anyone." Rouge tried.

"Rouge, i can't believe we are having this conversation." I said and stood up, a little to fast as my side started to hurt but i tried to ignore it. "We are to un alike, when i see him i'm going to thank him of course but that will be it."

Rouge let out a sigh of defeat as she moved a piece of her hair. "Have it you're way then, but trust me. You owe him kinda much for him saving you, he could have just ignored it you know." She had a good point there, he could have just said he'd do it and then just stayed home instead of searching for me.

"I guess i do owe him, both of you Rouge." I looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Okay, gone with the moody face and let's get you dressed. I think you need to get out a little, let's head to the mall." Rouge said and stood up taking my hand and started walking to my room again.

"I thought you said i had to stay home."

"Yeah but i changed the planes." She said and i just shook my head.

* * *

_Third person's pov (at the mall)_

Amy stood and watched as Rouge picked and showed dresses and cloath's for her. She wasn't that interessted in it, but she did put in a 'Mmhmm' and 'it's nice' or 'that is so you' here and there so it would be like she was as interessted as Rouge.

Her thought's was locked on last night's event, or what she could remember from last night. She could hardly remember stopping the car less leaving it. But the thing that took her attention most was Shadow. Why he had done it, save her. It had been really nice of him but it wasn't really his stile to do what other's asked him to.

If he had saved her the last night, then he had been at her home to. How long had he been there? Had he left directly at the moment he left her at Rouge care? Amy was really confused. She didn't know what she was suppose to do. Of course she knew that she should thank him of course but how often did she see him in public?

She let out a sigh, it wasn't often. Actually she had only seen him in public like two or three times and two of those was in the park. But that had been like months ago she'd seen him last time, how was she supposed to find him this time? She had never really thought about looking someone up before, well except Sonic but that had been like two years ago she'd last chased him around. She had gotten kinda tired of it and when he ran away from her she had only let out a sigh and said out loud 'i'll be in the park if you want to hang'. Then she had left.

But of course Sonic was a different case then Shadow, Amy knew where Sonic liked to go and that he liked to run. She had been use to look for hours for him but that was because she knew where he was going to be. She didn't know how to find Shadow, heck she didn't even know what he used to do in his freetime.

"Should i take it in pink or purple?" Amy looked up at Rouge who held two t-shirt's in her hands holding them up for Amy. They both looked to be really short as if they would end right over her belly button. They had the text 'Wild girl' on in cruved big letters. "Which one would fit best?"

Amy thought for a moment, she wasn't really so much into that stile. She then pointed at the purple one. "Purple is more you." She said and then lowered her hand to her side.

"You think?" Rouge said and held up the purple so she could get a good look at it. She then held up the pink one. "I kinda like them both in this."

"Then buy both of them, you do have the money to." Amy was getting kinda annoyed and her side hurt.

"You're right, i should deffenetly buy both!" Rouge said as she took the t-shirts in her left hand. "Wait here, i'll just go pay."

Amy looked after Rouge as she disapeared with the two t-shirt's making Amy let out a sigh of relief. She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling, she wasn't really in the mood to be shopping and she was sure that all the people that passed them by stared at her with a weird look in there eyes. She felt like a freak.

"So Amy i'm back." Rouge said as she walked up to Amy with a bag in her hands. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Amy said as she slowly stood up and nodded her head with a fake smile on her face. "Maybe we can take a break?"

Rouge thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, maybe we should and then we need to find Shadow." Rouge said as she took Amy's arm and almost dragged her out of the store.

"Ehe Rouge?" Amy said as they left the shop.

"What?" Rouge said and stopped. She turned to Amy. "What is it?"

Amy turned to Rouge and then used her free arm to point at something to her left. "Found him..." She said in a low voice.

Rouge turned to look where Amy pointed and right she was. There he was, Shadow. "Well, that was easy." Rouge said as she looked at him. He had just left a small book shop not so many stores away. He had a bag in his left hand and was about to leave. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

Rouge started to drag Amy at the direction Shadow was, Amy trying to stop as much as she could. But it wasn't easy when her side hurted from being dragged in an uncomfortable way. "Rouge, please!" Amy said in an atempt to get the white bat to stop. "Maybe I can thank him later, when i don't look like a walking mummy."

"O'noncence, if you thank him now you don't have to do it later." Rouge said as she looked at Amy over her shoulder and then to Shadow again. "Shaddy!"

"Please, Rouge!" Amy said, it wasn't that she was afraid or something just that she thought it would be emberassing to walk up to him looking the way she did. "Don't..."

Rouge didn't listen at all to what Amy had to say. "Shaddy! There is someone here who want's to talk to you!"

Amy's face turned red as she could see people look at them. '_Great, more attention. Isn't it enough that i already look like a freak?_' Amy thought to herself and closed her eyes.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Amy opened her eyes or eye to peek over Rouge shoulder just to see Shadow standing glaring at the white bat in front of him.

"I'm not the one who want's to talk to you..." Rouge said as she then pushed Amy close to Shadow, maybe a little to close. "...She is."

Amy looked up at Shadow, she didn't know what just had happened really. The last second she had been standing behind Rouge and the next she was standing _to close_ to the black hedgehog. Amy blushed and fast looked away. She didn't know what she was blushing at, that they stood so close or that she was just looking like a plain idiot not saying anything.

Rouge nudged Amy in the side and Amy glared at her. Rouge only smiled and looked at her with a look saying 'You're welcome'.

"You wanted something?" Amy froze at the spot and slowly looked at him.

"Uhh... I.. ehe... I just..." Amy tried but she just couldn't get it right. She looked down on the ground. "I just wanted to say... thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at her words. He hadn't expected that she would want to thank him, nore that Rouge would tell that it was him who saved her last night. "You're welcome." He said and he could see a small blush creep up on the pink hedgehog's cheek, as the other was cowered in bandages.

Rouge looked at them both as no one of them moved for what felt like forever, when she got the best idea. "O'Amy, i just forgot that i had this thing to go to. I'm really sorry but i have to leave."

Amy fast spun around and looked at the bat who had started to walk away. "W-wait, you can't leave me here all alone can you?"

"I'll correct you, I'm not leaving you here all alone." Rouge said as Amy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm leaving you here all alone with Shadow."

Amy eyes widened. "What?" Rouge gave smiled as she waved her hand.

"Rouge, you..." Shadow started but she had already left. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his anger. "When i see that bat again, she's dead."

Amy could just stare at the spot where Rouge had turned corner. '_She just left me? With Shadow..._' Amy thought and just looked at the spot, for a second she had totally forgot that Shadow was still there.

"Looks like it's i who have to take you home, again." Shadow said as he crossed his arm's and he took a deep breathe.

Amy turned around to look at him. "Y-you would do that?" She asked surprised.

"Do i have a choice?" He then asked and Amy didn't answer. "Don't look like it." He then said to himself.

* * *

_Shadow's pov (With Amy)_

I looked at the pink hedgehog just standing there looking at me with her left eye. The other side of her face was wrapped up in bandages. She was like frozen. I let out a sigh, that bat is so going to get it for this.

"Come on, i'll take you home." I said as she shook her head like she just had gotten back to reality.

"You said the same thing last night." She blurted out. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Right? Before you took me home."

I nodded. "But what have that to do with this?" I asked, a little surprised but i didn't show it.

"I don't know, it just got to me now that you said it." She said and shrugged. "I can't really remember what happened the other day, only that my car was out of gas and that i was attacked."

"Maybe it is better that you don't remember." I said as i turned around to start walking when i realized that she wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean with that?" She asked angry. "Did something happen that you don't want me to remember?"

"Nothing happened." I said and tried no to thing of what had happened when Rouge showed me the bruise on the side of her body.

"I don't believe you." Amy said and glared at me.

"You wanna know what happened?" I asked and she nodded. "Fine, i found you when some guy dragged you out of your car. I hit him and he dropped you on the ground. Then the other guy's came out, they to got a god hit in the head." She didn't seem to loosen up. "Then i took you home where Rouge wrapped you up." '_A little to much._'_  
_

She kept glaring at me and what else could i do then give her a ice cold glare back.

"You promise that nothing else happened?" Amy let her arms fall to her sides. "Cause if it did..."

She walked up to me and pointed a finger a few inshes away from my face. "Nothing else happened." I said and pushed her finger out of my face. "And i would appreciate if you kept you fingers out of my face."

First Amy didn't look like she believed me at all, but then she let out a big sigh and smiled. "Okay, i believe you." She said with a nice smile on her lips. I turned to walk out of the mall but was stopped by her voice saying "But i don't really feel like going home yet."

I frowned as i turned around and walked back to her. "Why not?" I said with an ice cold glare.

"Well, i don't feel like being alone and while we're here i thought we could, well, get to know each other a little." She said and looked down on the floor.

"Why?" I asked with ice in my voice making her winch. '_If i'd known it would turn out like this, i would have called the faker to pick her up for me._'_  
_

"Well, i don't really know much about you and..." Amy stopped before she continued. "I want to know more about you." She then said really quietly.

That took me by surprise. "Why do you want to know more about me?" I asked forgetting to disguise the surprise in my voice.

"I... don't really know." Amy looked up at me with her green eyes. "I guess i want to know why you saved me... It took me by surprise when Rouge told me."

Truth, i myself didn't know why i saved the pink girl. There was just something inside that told me to do it when Rouge told that she could be in danger.

**_Flashback (Shadow's pov)_**

_I jumped from channel to channel to find something interessting, but there was only shit on TV tonight. I turned the TV off and layed back on the sofa resting. _

_I moaned as the telephone started to ring. '_What idiot calls in the middle of the night?_' I thought to myself as i made my way to the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hello Shadow?" A familliar voice said on the other line. "I need you to do something for me!" _

_"What the hell, Rouge!" I said into the phone. "You do know it's almost midnight?"_

_"Yes, i do and that is why i need _you _to do it for me." Rouge said in the phone, it was hard to hear what she said as the wind rushed in the phone. "I need you to do it quick!" _

_"Why can't you do it?" I asked annoyed._

_"'Cause you're faster then me!" She screamed in the phone. "Just do it!"_

_"No..." I said plainly. _

_"You don't even know what it is!" _

_"I rather not." _

_"O'come on, Shaddy. Do it for me." _

_"STOP CALLING ME SHADDY!"_

_"Well, hello mister crumpy pants." _

_"Bye Rouge." I said as i was about to end the call._

_"Wait, please Shadow you have to do it. I don't know who else i should call!" She said into the phone with a pleading voice. _

_"What is it you need me to do anyways?" I asked her as i let out a sigh. _

_"O'thank you, Shadow!" She said as it sounded like she let out a sigh of relief._

_'_God, i'm going to regreat this..._' I thought as i waited for her to continue. _

_"I need to you to cheek the highway for a white volvo." I raised my eyebrows._

_"A white volvo? Why?" I asked._

_"Amy's car stopped in the middle of her way home." _

_"Amy? Amy Rose?" I asked with a hint of how surprised i was about her calling me about this. _

_"Yes."_

_"Why call me about her? Can't you call th..." I was cut off._

_"Just do it!" She screamed into the phone. _

_"Why should i? When her boyf..." I was cut off, again._

_"Just take a look will you!" She said angry. "She can be in danger you know!"_

_I don't know why i cared about that last sentence, but something told me to do it. That i would regret it if i didn't. "Fine, i'll go." I said as i ended the call. '_Why the hell did i say that?_' I thought to myself, but then took a deep breathe. '_It wont hurt looking..._'_

**_End of_ _flashback_**

Amy looked at me with curious eyes. "What?" I asked making her look away.

"Nothing..." She mumbled really quiet while rubbing the back of her head.

Okay, i was _not _going to stay in the mall and _hang out _with the faker's girlfriend. "I'm taking you home now or not at all, decide." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Meani..." She mumbled and looked away with an crumpy exprecion. "Fine, take me home then."

I let my arms fall to the sides and stepped closer to her.

* * *

_Amy's pov (same_ _moment)_

Stupid! Meanie! Idiot! I wanted to scream to him. And where the hell did Rouge go? How could she just leave me here... with Shadow! This was she so going to pay for. He was so... so... Oh! There was no words to describe how he was!

I could feel how i was fast picked up from the ground and fast wrapped my hands around his neck. I starred at the ground, it had only taken him less then one second to pick me up. I turned my head towards him, he was smiling with amusment. I felt like hittnig him in the face. Who did he think he was!

"Hold tight." He said and almost had no time to react as he turned out and ran out of the mall.

I tightened my grip around his neck and starred at the ground. It was moving so fast that i couldn't make out any details. I wanted to turn my head in front of me but i was afraid of what i would see, afraid of what would be there. So instead i closed my eyes and leaned my head close to Shadow's chest instead. Don't ask me why... because i don't know!

The ride ended as fast as it had started and before i knew it he put me down in my hallway. I blinked at the sudden change of surroundings. "H-how did we get inside?" I asked as i turned to look at him.

"The door was open." Shadow said and turned to walk away.

"W-wait!" I said before i could stop myself. I fast put my hand over my mouth as he turned around. I didn't want to say anything more stupid that might get him to stay.

He turned to me with an emotionless look in his eyes. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...!_' I said to myself as he walked back up to me. I looked up at him, i never really thought about it but he's taller then me.

He leaned close to me and i gulped. "Why?" He asked. My brain was going on alert, Danger! Danger! Danger! It called out to me. He was so close, like really close. I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would get him to move.

"You're to close..." I mentally slapped myself.

'_What the hell!_' My brain screamed at me. '_Are you stupid?_'

_'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!_' I screamed in a sorry way to it.

Damn my big mouth! "Really?" He asked and leaned even closer to me with an amused look in his eyes.

'_Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!_' I screamed to myself, i could literally hit myself with my own hammer for my big mouth! I just had to say _you're to close_ to someone like him! I'm so stupid!

I swallowed some saliva and opened my mouth again. This time i tried at least to control my voice. "Y-you... wou-u-uldn't m-mind... moving a-a-a little?" I tried my best to say, if he understood what i said i didn't know.

"Don't like me being so close do we?" Shadow asked and i thought for an instant that he was going to go closer.

"Yes!" '_Fuck!_' My eyes widened, NOT the word i was looking for, AT ALL. He smiled. O'boy, was i in trouble... "I-i-i mean..." I started but was cut of as i felt the wall against my back.

What the hell is wrong with me! Why am i so nervous and why do i say so stupid things all of the sudden?

I stared into Shadow's blood red eyes. I had to fight myself to be able to look away from those blood red eyes. I looked around me, he had me pinned to the wall. He had his hands on each side of my head and he was standing right in front of me, really close. A little to close, actually.

I looked back up into his eyes, my heart was beating faster then ever before. Why was i so nervous? I could feel how my cheeks, or cheek, became a dark pink. Why was i blushing! I took a deep breathe through the nose and stopped breathing. I didn't know what else i would do. I was pinned to the wall, in my own house, by someone i hardly knew and i had no idea of what he would do to me.

He moved so close to my face that our noses touched, if it wasn't for having noses then i'm sure that our lips would have made contact. "What was it you said?" He was enjoying this wasn't he?

"I-i-i-i me-ean, m-mind moving?" I got out as i took deep breathes. "J-jstu l-tle...?" Damn! What kind of words was that? "I mean..." I tried to say anything else, just something. "I t-think i'll just be-e qui-iet."

Did he just... laugh? No way! It must have been my nervousity playing me tricks. Why was i so damn nervous anyway? It was not like we even where friends or anything. Like, i mean, look at him! He is grumpy, moody, boring, angry and he hates almost everything! And then there is me of course, i love puppis, bunny's, choklate, children (They are so sweet and nice, almost all the time) and i am so in love with Sonic! He would be crushed if i wouldn't keep trying with him, and why would i stop trying to get him to be my boyfriend anyway? Because of Shadow? No way! Never! No way, in the love of all gods would i do that! But would it really be that horri...? NO! I would never and that's final.

"You are all red, little Rose." He said first amused but then he turned really serious, but i could still hear the amusement in his voice. "You should rest."

He moved his hands from the wall and steped away from me. Okay, i can't lie to myself i was disapointed that he moved.

"I... uh... O'yes, of course." I said as i steped away from the wall and made my way to the stears. "Thanks again Shadow."

His head looked up at me where i stood in front of the stears. "What?" Shadow asked.

"Thanks... for taking me home." I said and moved my head in front of me so i could hide my now red fur.

"It was nothing." God, he is emotionless!

I looked down on the stears as i walked up a few of them before i winshed in pain. My side made a small, what i think was, a craking sound. As i held my side with both of my hands i could feel how i lost balance. I flashed my closed eyes open and saw how the bottom of the stears came closer and closer. I shut my eyes close again.

I never fell to the floor, i never felt my body hit the impact of the bottom of the stears. Instead i felt my body make contact with something soft... somthing that felt like... Fur? I opened my eyes and saw that i was on the top of the stears. I then looked turned my head and looked right into Shadow's red eyes. I let out a deep breathe as i blushed and fast looked away.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as he started moving. "Wait, where are you going."

"Taking you to your bedroom." He kept walking to my bedroom.

"I can walk by myself now, thank you. If you only could put me down i should be just fine." I said in hopes that he would lister, for once, and put me down on the floor. But did he do it? NO! He just kept walking to as if i had never said anything.

He opened my door, i have no idea how he did that and carried me at the same time, and walked over to my bed where he gently put me down. I blushed and mumbled a quiet "Thank you..." as i watched him walk over to the door. "W-wait!" '_Damn it!_' "I-i don't want you to leave..." '_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He looked over his shoulder and asked "Why is that?"

* * *

**So here is the third chapter of 'My bloody valentine' or second or you know what i mean! I really hope you'll enjoy it and please review and comment, it makes me happy and going. **


	4. Chapter 3 I don't like him!

**So, here it is! What we all have been waiting for! Another chapter of 'My bloody Valentine'! Hope you'll put on your seat belt 'cause we're up for a real ride. Hold on tight and please... Girl's don't scream! Now, let's start aaaaannd... ROLL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Third person's pov _

Amy fast bit down her teeth in her bottom lip. She mentallt slapped her self for her big mouth. Why had she even said that? Why had she told him she didn't want him to leave? It was all a mystery to her, all that had happened that day was a mystery to her. Nothing made sense anymore. Not the attack. Not being saved by none other then Shadow. Not this morning. Not the time in the mall. And especially not now! If she had a list over the most weirdest day's in her life, the past days would be a big first and second on that list.

It was so quiet in the room that you could hear the smallest of things hitting the floor. Both Amy and Shadow stayed silence, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Well, what was there to say? The only thing questioned could be 'Why?' and Amy so hoped that Shadow would not ask just that question. It would be the only question that she didn't find an answer to... or more correct, she didn't find an answer to any of the questions that he could possible ask her. But if neither of them said something then they would be like that for a while and all Amy wanted was for the awkward silence to go away, it was kinda scarring her a little bit. And not to meantion his gaze as he looked at her over his shoulder. It was like he was looking right into her soul or something.

She looked down on the floor, prettending that she was interessted in the dark pink PJ's shirt lying there. Prettending that Shadow would just leave the room if she just stayed silent. O'how wrong she was...

"Why?" Shadow had turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. For him, she was obviously talking in the nightcap. "Why do you want me to stay?"

Amy bit her lip a little harder. It had to be that question, of all the question to ask, it had to be that question! She mumbled something unhearable and Shadow raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Amy swallowed as she turned her head towards him. "I said..." She said first really confident, but it fast dropped to zero as she looked at him and she gulped. "...I don't know..." It was a small whisper, almost to small for even Amy to hear but Shadow heard it.

He laughed, not high, but he laughed. He took a deep breathe as he stopped laugh and looked at her. "Don't say something you don't know the reason why to."

Amy looked down on the sheets of her bed. She felt stupid, really stupid. He probably thought that she was stupid at that point. Why wouldn't he, she already looked like a freak, so why not act like a freak to? She took a deep breathe and looked up. He wasn't there, not anymore at least. _He probably left.._ She thought and let out a small sigh of both relief and sadness. She didn't know why but she felt kinda lonely and disapointed that he had left. Or as she thought he had left.

A pair of strong hands then wrapped around her waist making her scream a small 'eep' - sound. She could hear someone chuckle behind her as her back was pressed against something behind her. She froze when she realized who it was that was behind her. She wanted to look over her shoulder but she was to surprised and nervous to even move the smallest of muscles.

"Nervous?" Shadow whispered next to her ear and smiled. She slowly, really slowly, as if she wasn't sure of her own answer, she nodded. "May I ask why?"

She was quiet. What could she answer? 'Cause i'm pressed agianst you with your hands around my waist?' E'no... Not at all! That would just be weird, still true, but weird.

She slowly, really slowly, even slower then before, she moved her head to look over her shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she did so. She was meet by a pair of blood red eyes as her cheeks, or cheek, blommed red. She wanted to look forward and just hide her blushing face, but those red eyes where nailing her at her position and it made her blush even more.

"You are beautiful when you blush." It took her by surprise as he said so. Her heart started to beat faster as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Amy didn't know what happened, she was like under a spell. She couldn't look away and a part of her didn't even want to. A part of her wanted to stay like that for ever, stay that way for how long was possible.

They where not far from each other's face's and like put under a spell they moved closer and closer to each others. Amy closed her eyes as she could feel his lips gently and slowly make contact with hers. She took a deep breath of both surprise and embaressment. Well, why wouldn't she be emberessed? She didn't want an answer on the question, because there was noon.

The longer the kiss lasted the more she felt how she started to, enjoy it. Not like 'hey, this is fun' - enjoying, more of like 'this isn't that bad' - enjoying. Amy closed her eyes as the kiss deepened itself. She didn't know (and i'll spill the beans, didn't care) if it was him deepening it or if it went by human reflex.

It wasn't really how Amy had thought her first kiss would ever be. Yes, you heard right! Her first kiss. She had always thought that her first kiss would happen in a romantic place. Maybe a park or it could be the beach. She would sit next to her prince charming and as the sun set they would kiss each other. Of course, i think you can guess who this _prince charming _would be. Yes, she had always thought that her first kiss would be with Sonic, but this was... well? A little differnet. Even though her dream first kiss didn't go as she had hoped, she didn't want it to stop at any cost.

So when Shadow broke apart from her she was kinda disapointed. Still unable to look away, Amy opened her mouth to say something. Anything, but it remaind quiet and she after some time of looking more like a freak then before, she closed her mouth. Though Shadow on the other hand wasn't as speachless as Amy was.

"I think I found the reason _why_." He said with an amused look in his eyes.

This time two side's of Amy's brain was having a ferce battle about, o'god she didn't know why, of who she liked most! Sonic or Shadow. Though the Sonic part was starting to win the battle giving Amy at least so much control that she could speak. "N-No you didn't." She said but fast regretted it.

"Then if that wasn't why..." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "...what is?"

It sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to find a good reason to why that was better then... the kiss. It failed totally and she just sat there looking dumb in his arms. But she probably already looked dumb so it wouldn't, hopefuly, mather much. Hopefuly...

"How about that I _find out _the reason why." He said in her ear and smiled. He could feel how she tensed in his arms.

Amy's heart was beating faster then it had ever been beating in her entire life. She wasn't sure of why, but she didn't tense out of fear. That far she knew. She knew that she didn't feel fear at that moment, but she didn't know what it was she felt. If it was anger, hate, happiness or embaressment. She just wasn't sure of what it was, but sure she was that it wasn't fear.

She looked down on the sheet's and wrinkled her face. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "I'm tired..." She smiled a little. "I think i should rest. I can fix a place for you to sleep if you want to stay... " She fast stopped realising what she just had said. Had she just said he could stay? "I mean that if you want."

Shadow unwrapped his arms around her waist. "No need to." He got of the bed and started to walk to the door out to the hallway. "I have stuff i have to do." He opened the door and before Amy could even open her mouth to say something he was gone.

She took a deep breath and tried to get what had happened into her head. He had kissed her and then left? What kind of guy did that? She looked at the place he had disapeared. But fast shook her head. What was wrong with her? He had saved her once and, okay they had kissed, but it had been an accident! It wasn't like she liked him or anything. And by the way she had a boyfriend or almost boyfriend but still. Sonic would be crushed if he found out about it.

She got of the bed and walked over to the closet. She took out the black t-shirt that Rouge had given her and changed into it. The she walked to the bathroom and started to take of the bandages. Her eye and cheek wasn't pretty, that was for sure. They where all a mix of red and purple plus her pink fur.

She touched the side a little before she let out a deep sigh. She would probably be able to cover it with make up, mostly at least. She brushed her teeth and her hair before she went to bed.

* * *

_Amy's pov (next day at the mall with Cream and Cheese) _

"What about this one? It would fit good." I said and held out a sleeveless shirt in a orange with yellow bands around the collar and around the bottom. "They would fit to this pair of short's to." I picked out a pair of short's in the same colours and made in the same way.

"I don't know...?" Cream said and looked the cloath's over. "Maybe they are to revealing..."

"Cream, this are sport's cloaths. They are supposed to be this way." I said and pushed the cloath's into her arms. "Go and put them on. You will look fantastic in them!"

Cream looked a little off but then let it go and walked over to one of the fitting rooms. Cream had turned 12 not to long ago and by the years she had become more sporty. She had even been picked to be on her school's tennis team. That's the reason I and her are shopping, she wanted new sport's wear before the season's first game and I volunteered to help her shop sense her mother had to work.

Cream had long sense skipped the small ornage dress she used to wear and was now often seen in pant's or short's and ornage or yellow t-shirts or sleeveless shirts. She had also put her ears into a pony tail in the back of her head so they wouldn't be in the way when she was out sporting.

Tennis wasn't the only sport's Cream liked, she also like to take runs and play football or basketball sometimes. Not very often though but she used to sometimes.

"I don't know, Amy." Cream said through the door to the fitting room. "It seem so... revealing."

"Can I see?" I asked and she opened the door enough so i could go in and then closed it behind me again.

I looked at Cream and the orange and yellow sport's outfit. "It's perfect, Cream. You are looking perfect."

Cream looked the herself over in the mirror and fixed a little with the short's. "But the short's seem so..." She pushed them down a little. "...So short." She let out a sigh and turned to me. "Maybe I should just pick a pair of pant's instead."

"Cream, we can pick a bigger size if that make's you more comfortable." I said and smiled at her. "But if you want a pair of pant's you can take a pair of pant's. But i think it's going to get sweaty if you're going to wear pants."

Cream looked at herself again and nodded. "I think you're right. But i'll take a pair of pant's anyway, if it might get bad weather during a match." I smiled at her and also nodded.

"That's a good idea, Cream." I turned and walked out of the fitting room to let Cream change back to her normal cloaths.

As the day past by Cream and I went shopping shoe's, cloath's and a tennis racket to her game. I had more fun then i'd ever had and I almost forgot about what had taken place last night. Almost.

"So, i heard from Rouge that you got into some trouble with Shadow." She smiled as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

Damn, Rouge! "It isn't really something. I just thanked him for helping me last night and then he helped me home, sense Rouge just left me." I said the last with a small growl. "I am going to make her pay, if Shadow didn't get to her first that is."

Cream and I sat down on a bench in the mall. "So, did anything happen? Or was he the same old grumpy pants?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He was nice and all, but nothing really happened." I said and remembered the kiss. I could feel how i blushed and fast looked away from Cream so she wouldn't see anything.

"O'my god! It did, didn't it?" She said and almost dropped her ice cream on the ground. "What happened, tell me." I remained quiet. I was so embaressed, even if Cream was my best friend. "Come on Amy, i'm your best friend. You can tell me."

I looked around and then at Cream. "Fine, but not here. Anyone can hear us here." I said and stood up. Cream followed my example and we started to walk out of the mall. I still hadn't gotten my car back from the coops, but they had contacted me and told that it would be back soon along with my stuff.

It took almost half an hour for us to get home but it didn't mather so much for me. The longer it took, the longer it would take for me to tell Cream about... the kiss.

"So, tell!" Cream said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "What happened?"

I also took a seat and took a deep breath before i opened my mouth to speek. It was better to just get i overwith so i went directly to the point. "We kissed..."

Cream just sat there with open mouth. "Y-you did what?" She asked surprised.

"Like it sounds, we kissed." I said simple. Though it wasn't that simple to just say it but I tried to make it sounds as simple as possible.

"O. My. God!" Cream said before she continued. "So, did anything else happen?" She asked.

"If it did, i wouldn't tell you Cream. You are under thirteen and i don't think your mother would appreaciate it." She looked disapointed. "But no, nothing else happened I promise."

She looked a little disapointed but nodded. "Okay, but i wonder something Amy." I turned to her and with a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you and Shadow kissed, doesn't it mean he got your first kiss?" Cream's fact hit me like a brick wall. I felt like i was going to fall down to the ground with all does brick's over me! "Amy? You okay?"

I felt like crying but on the same time screaming, not of sadness or anger, but out of happiness. I was so tottaly confused! "Cream..." I said and leaned on her shoulder. "...What should i do?" Cream laughed, but it sounded kinda awkward. "What am i going to say to him if I see him again?" The a thought hit me harder then brick's could ever. "What about Sonic!"

I shot up from her shoulder like a bullet. "Well, you could always tell him that you kisse..."

"Never!" I said into her face with the worlds most creepies look ever. She crumbled a little and nodded a small 'okay'. "Sorry Cream... "

I sat back normal in my chair and let out a deep sigh. Cream did the same without the sigh. "It's okay, but why can't you tell? It isn't like you like Shadow or anything."

I just wanted to sink through the ground when i felt my cheeks heat up. "Of course not." I mumbled and looked away.

"Or do you?" Cream asked. "It looks like you are blushing." Damn her!

"Of course not!" I said and turned to her. "And by the way, Sonic would kill me!"

"Why is that?" She looked confused. "He don't seem like the killing person."

I let out a sigh, again. "They hate each other." I said and closed my eyes. "They are like, i don't know, they just don't get along! Okay?"

Cream nodded a little. "You do have a point in that." Cream said and looked down on the wooden table. "They do always fight with each other, in one way or another."

"You see! I can never tell Sonic i kissed Shadow!" I let my head fall on the table with a loud thud. "What am i supposed to do? I'm never going to be able to look him in the eyes agian." I wasn't sure of who i was talking about at the moment then, Shadow or Sonic.

Well, at least he won't know. It is not like Cream is like Rouge. "Maybe he will understand. He do likes you a bit, i'm sure of it." Cream rubbed my back a little. "You two have been getting along the last month's really well."

"I know!" I let tears fall, not out of sadness but out of disapointment on myself and my stupid feelings and beating heart. "How am i going to survive this?"

"Now now..." Cream said but was inturupted by a small "Chao Chao" coming from her bag down on the floor. I had totally forgotten that Cheese had taken a nap in her bag. "O'Hi Cheese."

The little chao flew over to the table and i looked at it with my sad eyes. "Chao Chao?" He asked.

"Amy's just a little troubled with her love life." Cream said and smiled to the Chao.

"Am no!" I said and sat up.

"Then what is?" Cream asked.

"Chao Chao?" I had a good feeling he asked 'Yeah, then what is?'.

"It is just... I just..." I layed back down on the table. "Okay, fine! I have trouble in my love life... But Cream?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like Shadow!" I screamed through the wood.

She giggled. _She don't believe me... _"If you say so, Amy. If you say so." I could literally feel her smile through the happy atmosfear in the room.

"Chao Chao..." Cheese said and held his little stomach.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and sat up like the mature women i was. The little chao nodded. "I could cook something, it is getting kinda late." I stood up from the chair and walked over to the fridge. "Cream, are you going to eat here or are you going to go home and eat?"

"I can ask mom if i can eat here, if it isn't to much of a problem." She may be more grown up then when i still still was a child but she sure don't change that much. It made me smile, that my friend doesn't change no mather how many years would pass.

"The you should call Vanilla right now, i don't want her to cook unnecessary food." I said as i picked out some minced meat and put it in the sink to defrost.

Cream nodded and picked out her iphone with an orange shel on it. "I'll do that." She said.

* * *

_Shadow's pov (evening, dawn or something...) _

I looked up at the ceiling. I just couldn't get it out of my head. What had happened the last night. It was still like glued into my mind. They pictures where impossible to get out of my mind.

I let out a sigh as i closed my eyes. The memory flashed before my eyes. That memory. That kiss. Her beautiful eyes and her perfect mouth.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. I couldn't rest without thinking about _her_. What had happened was almost to good to be true, or even to horrible to get rid of. I couldn't decide what was worse, that i like it or that i regretted ever teasing her like i had. But that i had liked it, was something i thought would never happen.

A growle escaped my lips. "What's wrong with me?" I said to myself and ran my hand through my blank and red quills.

Amy was pretty, don't get me wrong here, but she wasn't really my stile. She was so innocent and pure, it was hard to see her together with someone like me. I wasn't really the pure kind of guy.

I closed my eyes and thought about her. She had changed really much over the six years that had past. She had longer hair and by some reason her eyes seemed to sparkle more then they did in her younger years. She had become really curvy and her body had mature much over the years. She wasn't the same girls she had been when she was twelve.

My gaze feel on the floor and i let my hands rest over my knees. i had to forget what had happened. It wasn't real. It had never happened and by the way, she was in love with that faker. She would never even lay a straight eye on me.

A part of my mind started to wonder what he had that i didn't but i fast pushed the thought away. Why would i care less of what she thought and who she like. If she wanted to wast her life running after that faker, then fine by me. I would forget that last night ever existed and that i only dropped her of at her house and then left. I didn't need to have more on my mind then i already had.

And to think about that, i remembered that i had work to do. Working for G.U.N wasn't an easy task, but if was better then just sitting at home and roll your tumbs. If i would be late again Rouge, my partner, would start a fight. But not to meantion that i had a good reason to be angry at her. She wouldn't get out of it that easy.

I stood up and walked over to the closet and took out a gray t-shirt. I put it and a leather jacket on before i walked outside. I already had a pear of jeans on sense earlier today.

Usually i would run but this time i took the bike. I didn't feel like running and i still needed to clear my thought's.

* * *

**Sorry for a so late update and sorry if this chapter is shorter then the other chapter's. Even if it only are two. I hope this will be a good update for all of you and once again, forgive me for my late update.**


	5. Chapter 4 Dreams and new relationships

**Welcome back for another chapter of 'My bloody Valentine' :D I'm glad you are back for more reading and i hope this will please you the way you hoped it will.**

**Okay this chapter might have a little… hm how to say it so fitting as possible? Sexual terms in it and people under fifteen do not read this chapter… I or fanfiction don't take responsibility for anything you after the stories you read here at **

**Disclaimer: Stop asking okay! I have never owned it and will never own it.**

**_Dream or Flashback - Italics_**

* * *

**Dreames and new relationships**

* * *

_Amy's pov (after Cream has gone home)_

I looked at the clock. It read 21.08. Just a few minutes past nine. The time seemed to go so really slow for me. All day have been going on in slow-motion and it has been so annoying. And the more time go slower the more time I have to think about that kiss that occurred last night. That strange yet soft kiss. I just couldn't understand why it didn't leave my mind. Every free moment I had I was thinking about it, the more I started to... o'god... want more. I disgusted myself for even thinking such thoughts.

I lowered my gaze from the clock and stared down at my fingers as they played around with each other, trying to have something to do during the time that past. Usually I would find much to do. Cleaning, cooking, painting, take a shower, take a bath, talk to Rouge (it didn't matter how late I called she still answered), looking through my wardrobe for something to wear tomorrow, see that I had all cloths done for laundry or try coming up with a plan that would work so I and Sonic would get an whole day together.

Even though the time was late I always found something to do when I didn't feel tired. But today was just different in so many ways. And it was all because of that kiss. And Shadow. My life had been so damn close to Shadow's the last days. I had nothing against him that isn't what I'm trying to say, yet it just is that... I don't really know what it is. I just feel weird on so many ways when he is around. And it is all thanks' to Rouge.

I wonder what she is doing at the moment. If she is running from Shadow or trying to get Knuckles drunk? It did happen one time before, the drunk part I mean, and well, that is something i don't even dear to think of... mostly. Even if the party for in the park was a little off sense most of the gang either got drunk or tried to get the drunk to act like normal person's, it is still one of the most priced days of my life.

It had been just some days before my seventeenth birthday and there had been a big festival and all the civilians where invited so it wasn't anything to fancy. It had some prices that was going to be delivered to some that had done good for the city and then there was music and dancing. You could pick your own food and drinks. I hadn't gotten drunk on the party sense one) I was too young to drink and Sonic wasn't drinking either and two) Sonic had taken me there so I would want to remember all of what happened.

It turned out kind of well anyhow, when you think about it now. Still the drunken part maybe wasn't to feasting, but yet there was more than just drunk people. I remember that Sonic had asked me to dance... But I also remember that he danced with someone else too, someone he'd known longer then he'd known me.

_-Flashback-_

Amy's pov (the night of the party, close to one and a half year from the present)

_I took out the small rollers out of my hair making it really wavy. I smiled at the result and nodded for myself. It had turned out to be perfect, better than I had hoped it would be. The dark pink eye shadow floated peacefully together with the dark brown eyeliner and made my cherry pink lips look darker then the color actually where. It didn't look bad, I really liked the result of it and couldn't help but think that this was my night._

_I stood up from my make up table and walked over to my bed. On it there was a dark red colored dress with look through sleeves and neck. I gently lifted it over my head and tried my best not to ruin the makeup I just put on. It wasn't really easy, but it wasn't too hard either. After some tricking and fixing it went down and stopped in the perfect way._

_I fixed the knee long dress skirt before I walked over to my mirror hanging on the wall and turned around and spun around a few times. I was really happy with how it turned out. The dress fell perfectly down and the skirt was dancing every time I spun around, making me hope that Sonic would ask me to dance on the dance floor._

_I couldn't help but blush to myself as I left the mirror to put on my red high heels and get my things gathered in my small red purse. It took only five more second's for me to walk down the steers to the ground floor before the door bell rang. I got so over excited that I thought I would scream when I opened the door to reveal a fancy yet not too fancy dressed up blue hedgehog._

_He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt. Over the t-shirt he had a fancy jacket, which was what made the whole stile fancy, with a pair of black converse shoes. He had his usual grin on his lips when the door opened._

_"Hiya Ames, you look fantastic." Sonic said and I wanted to jump out the roof and scream 'he said I looked fantastic!' some things never change okay. But I didn't, I kept my cool and just gave a smile back and said._

_"Thanks Sonic, you look nice to." I took a deep breath of the early night air as I looked up at the stars. "What beautiful night we have."_

_"Yes, it is really beautiful." Sonic said and then blushed as he added. "But you are beautiful too."_

_I also blushed as smiled and looked down on the wooden floor underneath his feet. "Thank you, Sonic."_

_"Ehh, shall we go so we don't get late?" Sonic asked and held out his hand for me to take it. "We wouldn't want to be the last one to come would we?"_

_I shook my head no. "Of course not, let's get going then." I walked out of my house and locked the door behind me. He then lead me to his car sense running would probably ruin my dress, hair and makeup._

_When we arrived at the party the others were already there. Rouge with Knuckles, Cream with Tails, Blaze with Silver, the chaotix was also there and by some strange reason Rouge had also gotten Shadow to come, even if he looked more like he would go through the worlds toughest torture then be here. I remember that Sonic once said that he needed to find himself a girl and just, let things go and have fun. I wonder how things would go if he actually said that to Shadow's face, on a second thought I don't want to know._

_Sonic was the first to step out the car and then he ran up to my door and opened it for me. I blushed as I went outside and smiled a thank you to Sonic. He was becoming a real gentleman._

_"Wow, Amy, you look fabulous!" Rouge said as she walked up to be and looked over my dress. I at the same time looked her dress over. It was more beautiful than mine was more than twice a time. It was a long sleeve- and strapless dress that went all the way down to the ground. It was really revealing at the breast and by some impossible reason made them look even bigger than they really were. The sides of the dress was like ripped as if she had done it by herself, showing her white legs and a pair of black high heels, really high heels. The dress was black and glittered in the light of the lamps, making her look like something out of a fairy tale. But then she had no purse, nu bag and no where to put her stuff like keys, phone or money with even more. Or maybe she just let Knuckles hold them for her._

_"And that is you supposed to say? Look at yourself!" I said and showed my hand over her dress. "You look fantastic."_

_"This, this is nothing. It is kinda old anyway." Rouge said and blinked with her eyelashes in Knuckles direction, his red cheeks went even redder, if it was even possible._

_"No, Amy's right, you look totally adorable, Rouge." Sonic said in his usual way of complement people. It made me kinda jealous that he said that she looked adorable; I wanted to be the one in his eyes. The only one in his eyes. But i was a grown woman, almost at least. But like Sonic usually he is fast goes on to the next subject before anyone even have a change to react on the first topic. "Jou, Shads."_

_I looked as Sonic walked over to Shadow; I don't want to be close when does two start to fight. So instead I went over to Cream and Tails who was standing and just talked to each other. "Hi Cream, Tails."_

_"Hey, Amy." Tails said and smiled at me as i walked over to them. "Nice dress."_

_"Thank you." I said and danced the bottom dress fabric. "You two look nice too." I smiled as i looked at Cream and Tail. They didn't really look like they had dressed up fancy really. Cream had on a yellow t-shirt with a blue jeans jacket over her shoulders and a pair of light blue knee long jeans; to top it all she had a pair of orange converse shoes. Tails look kinda the same, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt (kinda similar to Sonics', but they lived together so it would explain it) and a jacket over his shoulders._

_"I see you are here with Sonic." Cream said and looked over to the now fighting Sonic and Shadow. I looked at them and laughed a little out of embarrassment. "You must be really happy, Amy."_

_Cream smiled at me and I smiled an awkward smile (A/N: You know a kind of anime smile when they are in an embarrassed situation or unsure of what of something). "Yeah, I'm really happy..." I, at the moment wanted to sink through the floor out of embarrassment. Did they have to fight right now? At this point? This was supposed to be my 'happily ever after' with Sonic, and then he goes and starts a fight with Shadow! He's impossible, but still cute._

_I let out a sigh and smiled at Cream and Tails. I wanted to know how they were doing; they had been spending time a lot lately. "So, Cream, how are you and Tails doing? You have been spending a lot of time together I've heard." Both Cream and Tails blushed and looked at each other but fast looked away._

_"We are just good friends that's all." Both Cream and Tails answered at the same time. They looked at each other again and blushed even more._

_I laughed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can see that." I saw that both of them noticed the hidden sentence '_You can lie to each other but not to me_' in the words._

_I laughed even more and then turned to look at the two fighting hedgehogs. Rouge walked up to both of them and hit them both in the head. Shadow got angry and Sonic just asked why she disturbed the fight, he was just going to win._

_I ran up to Sonic and put my arms around his neck. "Aren't we going to go inside soon? I don't want to miss the party and I'm sure there is a price with your name on it." He looked at me where i had my head on his shoulder._

_"Ya sure about that, Ames?" He asked and stood up almost making me fall of my high heels._

_"Yes I'm sure of that." I said as I regained balance and smiled at him._

_We all went inside a big white tent that had been placed in the middle of the big park. Sense it had been said to be rain, they had probably put it up just in case it would start fall. It was not like you had to pay to go inside sense every people in the whole city who were invited to the party._

_"Wow! This is amazing!" I said and looked around all the dancing couples, talking people and the food and drink stands. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and even small fish bowls with exotic fish I'd never seen before. "I've never been to such a beautiful party!"_

_I walked over the flowers and smelled some of them, than I walked over to the fishbowls. The fish was so pretty, they were like in all different colors! I spun around and laughed at my childish way of being at the moment. "O'Sonic, isn't this beautiful?" I said as I spun but stopped in front of Sonic with a big smile._

_"Yeah, it sure looks fancy." Sonic said and looked around. "I wonder if they have any chilidogs?"_

_I stopped smiling and just looked at him. Seriously? We were on a date and he thought about chilidogs? What kind of guy did that! I tried to keep myself calm and not boil too much so I would hit Sonic with my hammer out of anger. I took a deep breath. "I'm sure there must be any at one of the tables." I tried to sound as happy as possible, even though i thought it was annoying and rude of Sonic to think of food on a date this important._

_"I'll go and check." He said and was gone before i even could say the w in wait._

_I let out a sigh and started going around the floor looking for Sonic. It was hard to see the blue blurr he left after him when he ran so fast and the dim light in the tent made it even harder. I thought myself spot Rouge and Knuckles dance on the dance floor and i was sure that Cream and Tails also was dancing somewhere close. Shadow was sitting by a table, probably hoping he could leave soon and Sonic, well, he was still running looking for Chilidogs and i was looking for him. This wasn't how I'd planned this night at all. I had planned him being here with me all the night and not looking for those chilidogs. But i guess some people never change._

_I growled to myself and sat down at the same table as Shadow, sense the other once was already taken. Neither of us looked at each other and even if he would say something i probably wouldn't hear him sense i was too busy trying to find ways to get Sonic to feel bad about leaving me like that._

_Now that I thought about it, he had always run away. He never really stopped to talk to me very long. "That IDIOT!" I screamed and slammed my hands in the table out of anger. I looked up from the cracked table and saw Shadow raise an eyebrow. "What?!" I said and turned away grumpily._

_I didn't hear Shadow try to talk to me or even ask why i was angry. Well maybe it was a smart choice; I wasn't on the best mood at the moment. By the minutes going I could feel my anger get replaced by sadness and I was on the brick of tears when I heard._

_"Hey, Ames? You okay?" I wanted to run and hug him, I wanted to hit him and I wanted to hug and hit him at the same time. "Hey Ames?" When I didn't answer I hoped he would put a hand over my shoulder and ask again but no... "Hey Shads, what's with Amy?"_

_"She's angry at you, faker." I could hear him say._

_"Why?"_

_"How the hell am I supposed to know what you do?" He answered angrily._

_"Cheese take it easy." Sonic said before i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Ames, wanna dance?"_

_I sat up and smiled like a thousand suns. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed and dragged him off to the dance floor._

_-End of flashback-_

I smiled at the memory, even if I had gotten mad at Sonic he had asked me to dance. That was wonderful! I so wish I could relive that dance. I wish I could relive the past. Everything had been so easy then, when you wasn't a grown up. Now everyone was so... well, so different. I missed the old times really much.

I slowly yawned as I could feel sleep slowly creep inside of my eyelids making them heavy. I slowly stood up from the chair I'd been sitting at and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Memories flashed before my eyes as I stepped inside of the room. Memories that I wanted, god I can't believe I'm saying this but, want now to be real at least for a moment.

I walked over to my bed and before I knew it I had fallen on my bed and fallen asleep without even changing into my PJ's.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes. What had woken me? Something had interrupted my sleep and I wanted to know what. I slowly stood up not thinking on that I had no clothes on, at ALL._

_"Who's there?" I asked and turned around. The big trees around me were the only thing that gave of sound. But then and now something, or someone, gave away a weird sound and it had been what had woke me up. _

_I started walking down a path of small heart shaped stones. It lead me deeper and deeper inside of the forest and without thinking on maybe turning back to take a light with me for just in case I started walking faster. _

_A sudden wind blowing beside me made me stop and hold myself tight as if not to blow away. The wind was way too strong to be just a normal wind. _

_"Sonic?" I asked and took a few steps forward but stopped as a blue figure stopped in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief. "O'Sonic, don't scare me like that…" I stated but stopped when the blue blurr turned and walked away. "Sonic, WAIT!" _

_I started to run after him but the faster I ran the further away he got. I kept screaming his name and for him to stop but it was like he didn't even care about me enough to stay and listen to what I had to say. _

_The further in side of the forest I came the darker it got. I did notice that the grass turned black and the trees grey and dead without leaves. The sky turned a blood red color and a small river floating next to the small stone road turned from blue glittering to red. _

_I swallowed as I looked at my surroundings. "S-sonic?" I said and stopped in the middle of a small meadow. "Sonic, I'm scared. Please can you come out?" _

_I took a step in the black and red leaves that lay on the black grass in the small meadow. I had to admit that I was scared of my surroundings but by some reason I did feel safe, maybe 'cause Sonic was near? I didn't know but I was sure that I wasn't scared at least. _

_A figure started to make out in the trees at the meadows outsides. The more I looked at the person the more I was sure it was Sonic and even more I was when he stepped out and smiled at me. It made me let out a sigh when he started to walk closer to me, but the closer he got the more he started to change. His appearance got darker and his green eyes and blue fur started to change colors. _

_I took a step back but he was in front of me in no second. He placed a hand on my shoulder and his hand was ice cold and it made me freeze. I looked at his hand and then up at him; his smile scared me a lot. _

_"Sonic, what are you…?" I began but I let out a scream as he then pushed me down on the ground. _

_I had my eyes closed but I could feel his body on top of me and the heat from his body was so much different than a few seconds ago. Not to mention that the leaves and the grass made it feel like I was lying on a soft bed; almost like made out of clouds. _

_I could feel his warm breath into my neck making me shiver and I couldn't help myself but to let out a soft moan as he licked my neck. _

_A chuckled brought my attention because it didn't sound like Sonic at all, it sounded more like…_

_"You are very beautiful, Rose." My eyes opened wide at the comment. I could still feel how the person licked my neck and sometimes even bit softly at the skin. Yet, I did nothing to stop him (I was kinda sure that it was a male) and by some reason let him keep going._

_His hand softly moved down my stomach and I couldn't help myself. "S-stop! Please…" I said but the person was like I hadn't said a word. "Please… Shadow." The name got the person to stop and raise his head high enough so he could look me in the eyes. _

_"Don't you want it?" Shadow asked as if he knew that I actually didn't want him to stop. _

_"I-i-i…" I started but as my voice failed me I stayed quiet instead. _

_He smiled and chuckled softly towards me. "I thought so." He said and slowly leaned closed to me. On reflex I closed my eyes and as I had thought he gently kissed my lips. I took a deep breath as he slowly, really slowly deepened the kiss till he moved his tongue threw my lips that were locked with his. _

_I didn't do anything to stop him and to tell I sooo didn't want him to stop. He started to explore my mouth and I let him do whatever he would like with me. Don't ask me why cause I myself ain't sure of why._

* * *

_Sonic's pov (At the same moment)_

Okay, I know that I might over react right now but I was getting real worried. It is not like I don't know that Amy is a grown woman and can take care of herself or anything it is just that she didn't call once and then she was ambushed and now she didn't call either? It made me real worried that something might have happened again and that is the reason why I'm outside her house.

I reached for the door knob and slowly twisted it to the side. The door slowly opened up.

"Unlocked?" I asked to no one and walked inside of Amy's house. Usually she always was really careful about those things. "Amy? You there?"

I closed the door behind me and locked it. Some rooms where still lit up as if she had forgot to turn the lights out but that wasn't what caught my attention; it was how quiet the house was. The lights were on, the door unlocked and no sound except the wind to the outside walls and roof.

I walked inside of the kitchen as it was the closest room. There were still unfinished dish in the sink and next to the stove there where half eaten dinner. I walked over to the food and touched it. It was cold and I took it as it had been out for a while.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen on my way to the living room when a loud scream was heard through the house. I turned my head towards the stairs up and ran up the stairs. The scream didn't end and I got more worried by the second.

I flashed open every door till I came to Amy's door. I didn't only open it I also ran inside. I was kinda relieved to see that Amy was lying in her bed and that she was fine or mostly fine.

"Amy?" I asked as I ran up next to her bed. "Amy?" I touched her shoulder and she turned around as if she was in pain. "Amy!" I almost screamed in worry.

Her eyes flashed open and she sat up with heavy breathing and tears in her eyes. She franticly looked around the room and it was as if she didn't see me; as if she was looking for someone else and not me.

"Amy?" I touched her shoulder again making hr winch and turn towards me with both fear and embarrassment in her eyes. "Amy, are you okay?"

I leaned closer to her and saw how she was shaking. "I… I thought…" She began but stopped as tears fell fast down her eyes. "I thought you left me." She whispered.

"Ames…" I said and pulled into a hug. She seemed so fragile at the moment and even in the dark I had seen how horrible her eye and cheek looked but I didn't want mention it to her.

I don't know how long I stayed like that hugging her and rocking her to the left and to the right till…

"Sonic?" She asked through the hug.

"Yes?" I looked at her and she looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Why are you here?" I sat her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"You never called and I got worried. The last time you didn't call you got hurt." I said and Amy blushed at her own stupidity. "I thought that something might have happened to you."

Amy smiled and leaned her head at my shoulder, which I kinda liked. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"No need to be…" I said and looked away. "I guess I over reacted."

"There is one more thing." She said and I turned to look at her. "How'd you get inside?"

"The door was open, the light was still on and the food was out." I said and smiled at her.

She blushed. "I was tired." She said.

I looked at the pink hedgehog leaning against my shoulder. She seemed so beautiful in the dim light. I didn't know what else to do then to put an arm around her shoulder and lean my head against hers.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked as the thought hit me.

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked and looked down on her own knees.

"You were screaming as if you were in pain." I answered. "Was it about the night you got the… bruise?"

She touched her face and then shook her head. "No… It was just a dream."

"Dream?" I asked and she nodded. "Sounded more like a nightmare."

She stood up with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't! It was a dream!" She said tto fast and too angry.

"You are lying." I said to her.

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

Okay, why are we acting like children? I let out a sigh. "Amy you know you can tell me anything."

She looked away and held her right arm with her left hand. She had a deep blush on her face and I was sure I could see small tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Amy?" I asked. "You can tell me _anything_." And with anything I really mean everything. I will not judge her for what she does; she has her own life and the only thing I want is for her to be happy. "I won't judge you for what it is."

"Yes you will…" She whispered slowly and looked into my eyes. Those green orbs that so usually shown out of happiness or love were now glittering full of tears. I hated to see her cry. She always made me seem so guilty when she cried.

"Amy, I promise I won't judge you or get mad or yell or anything like that." I said and smiled at my oldest friend. I had known Amy sense we were eight and she knew almost everything about me and I knew everything about her. Of course she could tell me anything and everything! "So, tell me what is bothering you."

I almost pleaded for her to tell me what was wrong. I literally thought about going down on one knee and beg of her to tell me what was wrong.

"I… I ki…" She stopped and closed her eyes. "I can't. I just can't…" She tensed up and grabbed the sheets under her hands. "I'm sorry, Sonikku, but I can't."

I frowned. "Why not?" I asked. I had never seen Amy hold anything back against me. NEVER! This wasn't like her, usually she would blabber on about her problems and tell me all of her problems and ask me what I thought and then answer the question herself. But now? She was breaking down!

"I just can't." She said and her head hanged down with her hair covering her eyes. "It feels like I'm a betrayer."

"To who?" I asked surprised. Who did she betray by telling me? Did she have someone else except me?! "Is there someone else?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me fear in her eyes. "N-no! Not at all, you are my only Sonikku!" She almost screamed, but she didn't convince me.

I loved it when she calls me _'her Sonikku'_ and usually it helped me to get into different thoughts but there was something that didn't seem right. I slowly reached for her face and moved away a little hair from her face and put it behind her shoulder.

"Amy I…" I started but stopped as something on her neck caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes a leaned closer to see it more clearly in the dim light of her room. "Who did this to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked confused. As if she didn't know. "Sonic, what are you talking about and could you please stop staring at me like that. It is kinda creepy."

I stroke with one finger over small bit marks. They were really small and almost invisible in her pink fur. Small blood still ran out of the wound, confirming my thought of it being made recently.

I showed my finger to Amy where a small little red spot had sunk into my white glow. "Who did this to you, Amy?"

She looked at my finger for a second as in hoping that the small red spot would disappear into the fin air. But as it didn't she took a firm grip around my hand and almost showed my finger into her face. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She let go of my hand and swallowed as she touched the small bit marks on her neck.

"I-it isn't possible…" She mumbled as if trying to get herself to wake from a unwanted dream. She stroke her own finger over the small wounds and as her own ungloved finger caught a small drop of blood on it she, as fast as a bullet almost, shot up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. As she did so she was mumbling stuff that I didn't really understand, the words came to fast for even me.

"Amy?" I stood up and slowly, for being me, I walked over to the open bathroom door in her room. I peeked inside of the room and saw Amy standing in front of the mirror looking at her neck with wide eyes that I was almost sure of showed both fear and pleasure. "Amy, _WHO _did that to you, I demand to know!"

"Demand?" She asked and turned to me. "You have no right to demand anything!"

She is probably just moody and shocked over the marks that she couldn't hide. "I demand to know as your boyfriend!" I said before I even realized what I had even said. "I demand to know who the other guy is!"

"D-did… did you just say…" She pointed towards me with a finger. "…Boyfriend?"

I opened my mouth but fast closed it. I did say boyfriend didn't I? "I…" I started but I couldn't take back my words now that they were said. "Y-yes, I said b-boyfriend." I said unsure of her reaction.

As I thought that she would jump over me and kiss me all over, I made myself ready for the attack but instead she fell backwards to the sink and grabbed it with both of her hands. She had her back pressed against the sink's edge and it didn't look to be very comfortable but she didn't move away from it.

"Yes, I said boyfriend." I said again to confirm my words as true. Hey, who knew maybe it wouldn't be that bad to be Amy's boyfriend. I had to say that she had grown into a well grown woman. In both boobs and ass, don't take as a perv now but I mean, I never really imagined Amy as a grown woman before. I never really thought that I'd actually see that day.

"I… I…" She started and then fell to the floor. "I don't know what to say..."

She was speechless? Okay, that wasn't the Amy I knew or know today.

I slowly walked inside of the room and bent down so we were eye to eye. "Amy, are you feeling well?"

She didn't say a thing so instead of waiting forever on an answer that I was sure would never come, I picked her up. She didn't seem to be in reality at the moment so I started walking out of the bathroom and closed the door shut with one of my feet. I then walked over to the bed and sat her down on it.

"Amy?" I asked and snapped with two fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head and blinked at me. "What? Yes, I'm perfect thank you." She said and smiled.

I looked into her eyes and was like trapped. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't control myself as I slowly moved closer to Amy who gently leaned down on the bed till I was half sitting half lying on top of her. My legs were still in sitting position but my upper torso was almost pressed against Amy's chest.

* * *

_(Amy's pov, same time and same moment)_

The only thing I could do was to look into his green eyes as I could feel the heat of his body on mine. All I ever wanted had happened in less than only seconds and I was speechless. I wanted to reach out and kiss him, hug him and tell him how much I loved him… but I didn't and I couldn't figure out why!

My heart was beating like a race car as I could see his face come closer and closer to mine. I wanted to close my eyes and enjoy the kiss, 'cause we were together, right? He had said himself. I had heard him! But why didn't I do that? Why didn't I close my eyes like in all my dreams? Like in all the stories I've written about him and me? Like all those pictures that I always liked to draw? Don't call me obsessed because I stopped doing that four years ago but I still had all of 'em left and I still hoped for it to happen and here I was! Lying on my bed with my blue hero on top of me trying to kiss me and all I could see was…

My eyes widened as a pair of blood red eyes stared into mine. "S-shadow?" I asked surprised and widened my eyes as I realized what I had said.

I had ruined it because the next moment Sonic had moved away from me looking at me with confused eyes. "Shadow?" He said and looked into my eyes and then at my neck then to my bruised cheek and eye. "I understand."

"Wait no you don't!" I screamed and sat up in the bed. "You don't understand, nothing happened I promise!" I could feel the tears burn in my eyes. "It was an accident; I promise it wasn't meant to happen…" I said and could feel how my cheeks turned wet as the tears fell down my eyes. "It was an accident…"

* * *

**Okay, it is official! I'm an idiot for not uploading sooner and for making this so sad moment… Mowhahahhaha! NO I'm just kidding… But I have a so nice idea for this in the future and I promise that you won't be disappointed at it! Now please… Hope you enjoy and all you SonAmy fans out there…**

**Gomenasai… but the coming chapters isn't going to be in your favor… But hey, it is the first time being Sonic's pov ****J**** That is an upside right?**


End file.
